Monochrome
by Miss Avis
Summary: AU – Hitsugaya Toushiro was simply tired of the war, of the responsibilities, and just wanted a normal life for once. Leaving behind everything, he thought he could find peace. But he found himself unexpectedly pushed in another world of possible war.
1. Chapter 1

**OooOoOooO**

**AN:** This new story was dedicated to my cousin who was obsessed with Harry Potter. Since I would be the writer, I decided to add my own obsession (Bleach - and Hitsugaya Toushiro) to this fic. Please do **not** assume that Soul Society would no longer be part of this just because it wouldn't be part of the starting chapters. Bleach characters would show up in later updates.

* * *

Beginning of the End  
Prologue

"Regrets have no place in a battlefield."

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro stood in attention together with his fellow captains as his lieutenant faithfully stood behind him – as the other second-in-commands did a step away from their superiors.

Teal eyes gazed intently at the Seikamon with pure fire and determination. Resolve continued to build within him as the adrenaline of battle slowly coursed through his veins. There was tension in the air as they waited for what could be the last fight of their lives. His mind had already committed the memory of their faces into his mind, despite not being openly friendly to his comrades, he wouldn't forget them and would honor their sakes for this final showdown.

'I talk as if they will die…' He thought cynically, his eyes momentarily narrowing in disgust at himself.

When the large gates finally opened, he watched as all the present captains stepped forward in preparation. He chose to remain in place, causing his lieutenant to eye him with confusion. Before even this, he had asked the Captain Commander for this last moment, these last words. This might be the last time and he didn't want to regret anything.

'Not now, not ever…'

"Go with them, I'll follow shortly." Hitsugaya-taichou of the Tenth Division ordered his vice captain softly, his command more of a request on his part.

Matsumoto Rangiku hesitated for a moment, her silvery blue orbs staring at him with demand.

"I need this. I promise you'll see me there afterwards." He vowed tersely, to himself or her, he couldn't really tell anymore.

"Hai." The buxom woman nodded resolutely before following after the other captains.

Yamamoto gave the young prodigy a barely perceptible nod before ordering the others to trudge through the gate, alerting them to get ready for battle as soon as they stepped out. He wondered what made the old man to agree to this, after all, they needed all the officers to conclude this war.

'Or maybe I was simply too young…'

Breathing through his nose loudly, he turned around and gazed at his childhood friend in the eye. Shaky and slightly misty brown eyes glanced at him solemnly, almost sadly. There was pained acceptance glinting within those chocolate irises as a tentative smile broke out of her face. There was so much grief in that small curl of the lips, hidden agony highlighted by that acknowledgement of finally giving in.

"Hinamori…"

"It's alright, Hitsugaya-kun. Aizen-tai – I mean, Aizen-san needed to be stopped." The raven haired girl hesitantly said as she wringed her hands anxiously. "Or more people could get hurt. I tried to convince myself that he wouldn't do this. But, but…" She paused as tears leaked from her eyes.

He stood rigidly as he waited for her to compose what little dignity she had left.

"Every injured people I see, every person mourning here and there, I – I couldn't blind myself from the truth anymore!" Momo cried out in distress as she clenched her fists. "If it weren't for Unohana-taichou constantly checking up on me, I would have died when he tried to kill me, Hitsugaya-kun. I really have no importance to him." Her smile was full of heart ache and betrayal and the white haired boy felt rage ignite within him with every pain-filled word.

Then she bowed to him, teardrops falling on the ground.

"I'm also sorry, for _everything_ I've done to you. I've caused nothing but pain for you, always being a burden. It took me a while but I've accepted that the Aizen-taichou I know died a long time ago and would never come back. I almost lost _you_ too!" She exclaimed as she sobbed, not daring to raise her head. "S – Shiro-chan! I'm really sorry. Please forgive this bed-wetter Momo for pushing you away, you're the one who cared the most about me and, and…" She couldn't continue any longer as sobs wracked her fragile body, every sound that escaped her was full of guilt.

Momo jerked up in surprise when she felt a hand land on top of her head. Perplexed brown eyes looked through the haze of tears and she saw Toushiro smiling at her softly.

"There's nothing to forgive, Hinamori. It's all his doing, so stop being a cry-baby." He admonished gently as he helped her stand straight, teary eyes staring at him gratefully but at the same time, full of befuddlement.

"You forgive so easily, you should be angry at me!" She protested weakly as she helplessly looked for _something_ within the depths of his teal orbs.

"As long as you mean it, I will always forgive you." He allowed a brief smirk to appear. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Hinamori."

Her eyes widened for a moment before she giggled.

"Oh, Shiro-chan!" She ruffled his hair affectionately and to the boy's surprise, drew him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"Hinamori."

The girl pulled away when she heard reluctance in his tone and she looked at him curiously.

"After this war, we… we could go away – away from _this_." He stumbled over his words and he refused to look her in the eyes. "We could start over again. You and me… we could lead normal lives, away from battles, blood, and this grief… meet new people and just _start over_. Since baa-chan had died two weeks ago, it's just you and me. I'm not forcing you but I - I'm asking you. After the war, let's go as far away from _this_, away from being a Shinigami."

There was a certain hint of helplessness in his voice, a large amount of desperation, a clawing emotion of _need_ to just let it go, and it sounded all too foreign to her ears that for a moment, she thought she was talking to a stranger instead of the proud captain her childhood friend presented himself to be.

It all sounded so simple to her ears.

Ever since their grandmother died… it had been so simple and it was now only the two of them.

'But…'

"What about our friends?" She retaliated with no real strength behind her words.

The promise in her childhood friend's words was like a dream that could come true, that _would_ come true. They could forget all of this happened, that the man she admired had betrayed her in the worst way possible, that she had almost killed Toushiro because of said man, that the war Aizen had instigated was merely a figment of their imagination, that she had almost destroyed their friendship, and that they had become a captain and a lieutenant – they could just leave _all_ those things behind like the past memories they'd endured.

It sounded all _too_ easy.

And yet, Hinamori Momo found herself wanting that simple thing. It was like the light at the end of a dark tunnel. The sound of promise gave her hope that maybe, just _maybe_, they could leave everything behind in place of smiles, laughters, sorrows, and tears and _normalcy_. No responsibilities, no threat, no obligations and duties, _nothing_ holding them back.

Like their life back in Rukongai.

Momo found out that she had missed those days too much where things were so simple – no complications, no turning backs, no betrayals and all they had was themselves for who they were and not for _what_ they had become.

It was so easy and beautiful.

But it was just _so_ far away from reach.

'Could we really…?'

Toushiro shook his head slowly as a sad smile crept up his lips.

"If they're really our friends, then they will understand, Hinamori." He then stretched out his hand as his teal eyes dimmed. "I could leave everything behind, even my captaincy. I never wanted to be a Shinigami in the first place." He admitted softly as he raised his head to look at the sky with nostalgia.

She gasped inaudibly.

"W-What?"

"I never wanted to become a Shinigami from the start. It was bloody, aggravating, these people knew nothing but to fight and implement laws on others just because it _seemed_ right. I'm tired of it all, Hinamori. I became one so I wouldn't kill baa-chan with my uncontrolled reiatsu and to protect you. But even then, things were just crumbling down and I just want to let go of it all." He smirked sardonically as he looked at her with heartbreaking shine in his eyes.

"You're all that I have and I can't let anything happen to you. Being a Shinigami is making that very difficult." Toushiro chuckled distressfully, combing the outstretched hand through his hair.

"Shiro-chan…" She couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're my sister. You're my best friend. And I wasn't lying when I said you're all that I have left. Please, Hinamori… after this war…" He trailed off uncertainly as he lowered his head.

Toushiro jumped when Momo grasped his hand. He looked up to stare at her. A relieved smile on her lips, tears steadily streaming down her face as she nodded eagerly. Wide teal eyes gazed at her with surprise and asking for confirmation of what he thought about what she was trying to say.

"I… would love to."

He smiled at her gently before withdrawing his hand with nod. A determined look overtaking his expression as he gazed at her resolutely.

"I'll be back." He promised.

She grinned at him.

"You will."

He would.

Toushiro turned around, his white haori fluttering in the wind, with one last look over his shoulder he jumped through the Senkaimon – ready to win the battle.

And things restarted.

* * *

A Glimpse of the New World  
Chapter One

"Past is simply a part of you."

* * *

"Hey, Mimi! Don't take too long in getting orders! There are other customers, you know!" He bellowed at the girl with annoyance, a vein throbbing at his forehead as dark blue eyes glared at her fiercely.

The girl in question just laughed as she winked at the bewildered family.

"Don't worry about him. He's just excited about more people coming here!" She smiled at them cheerily, carefully recounting their orders on her notepad.

The oldest of the males – obviously the father – nodded with understanding. The man was a regular in their food bar and it seemed he had brought his family along.

"He's quite lively, isn't he?" The wife commented with an amused flare in her olive green eyes.

"Oh yes! Han is really active when this place is packed as usual." Mimi remarked almost idly as she nodded to her list. "Well, I'll have to take your orders to the kitchen. Can't have you waiting too long, now can I?" The children laughed at her antics while the parents just shooed her away good-naturedly.

"Mimi!" Another angry holler followed and she sheepishly bid them a good time before going back to the counter.

All of the people who ate here were quite used to the yelling and most found it to be quite amusing – the sibling bickering were a sight to see. None of them minded since their banters were nothing too serious.

Milanee Smith or 'Mimi' was a thirteen year old petite girl with long black hair that reaches her waist – she had decided to add some blonde highlights which had caused into a comical argument between her and her brother – and the same dark blue eyes as the younger one. She was always cheerful and sweet. The customers loved her for her kind and gentle disposition while others simply enjoyed her ability to banter with her brother.

While her brother, Han Smith, was a ten year old small young boy with peculiar white hair. Others had teased him occasionally about it only to receive severe glares from him – the others who had been brave had asked if he had bleached his hair. It was _natural_. People were perplexed as to how it happened. He had dark blue eyes that could scare even older men when used properly in glaring (which he was so good at). He's also short-tempered, easy to annoy, and likes to have things in order. Not to say he was mean or unfriendly, he just didn't take to people as easily as his sister. It took time but he eventually opened up some. People loved seeing him because of his intelligent mind – his mature actions were also a sight to see. Though he could also be uptight, frigid, and cold when approached the wrong way.

Their pizza bar – _Inverno é Prugna_ – was very famous in the city of London, England.

It had been established three years ago. According to some random source, their parents had started the main business. The children were usually the ones seen at worked during afternoon shifts – mostly, after school – and had taken care of the bar quite skilfully. But according to a teary eyed Mimi, their parents had passed away a year after the business had been going good. No one had been quite close to the siblings during that time so their family's past was still a mystery to all (they had only showed themselves to the public sometime last year).

Even then, it had not been kept secret that the two were foreigners of the land of England. Many people speculated about them of Asian origins with their starting accents (despite the obvious American names). They were definitely fast learners if they got the hang of things quickly, from customs, to accents, and even to lifestyle.

People adored the pair (more on Mimi's part and she had taught people to think so of her brother too).

"Oh, leave him be, Han. It's obvious that your sister is enjoying herself." A voice piped in beside the younger boy with amusement.

Han didn't react at all to the man's sudden presence while people nearby visibly jumped.

"Of course, let her be, Raul. We have customers waiting… _unless_ your lazy lump of a cousin actually goes out there and does _her_ job!" Han directed the yell at the kitchen area, people winced at the loud volume.

There was a loud thud, followed by a resounding crash, and finally a groan.

"I'm up! I'm up! Bloody hell, my ears are ringing!" A female voice complained loudly as a tall female appeared behind the counter and Han's eyebrow gave a massive twitch.

"Larissa! You were _sleeping_? On the _job_?" Han growled ominously, his blue eyes seemingly more vibrant. "Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't fire you right now." His voice was laced with an icy threat, a displeased scowl on his face.

"Shut it, squirt." Larissa waved dismissively with a loud yawn. "You weren't the one staying up very late for college exams. I need a break. A serious one." The teenager lamented ruefully, settling herself beside the white haired boy as she settled her head on her arms.

Larissa Thompson and Raul Sanchez had been workers of this bar for a year and a half. They were the faces people usually see from the beginning of their meals here. They were cousins who had been living together since the death of their parents at a very young age.

Larissa was a tall eighteen year old female with chin-length brown hair and wide childish amber eyes. Han couldn't remember how many times he had to glare at the male population so they would stop ogling her instead of ordering anything. She has the average female body but she was very slender and lithe. While Raul was a twenty-three year old adult who possessed the same shade of brown hair only with mischievous gray eyes. He was going out with a woman named Rita McCevvie. These two were the acting parents for Mimi and Han since the death of the two children's parents.

But Larissa tended to laze around the bar and let Mimi do the work. But she does her fair share during mornings when the other was in school. She was the only person aside from Mimi who could get away for calling him short or anything synonymous to it. She's also quick-witted and resourceful – one of her job descriptions that had Han grudgingly complimenting her for a job well done (for the place décor).

"Not good enough." Han quipped nonchalantly as he managed the receipt and payment Mimi had handed him.

"Come on, Han!" Larissa nudged the boy. "Don't be like that." She teased with a sly grin.

The glass Raul had been in the process of wiping randomly shattered. The whole bar quietened at the sudden noise and all eyes landed on the man who frowned skeptically. Han tensed but didn't react, he had been fuming in annoyance at Larissa's prodding and when pushed over the edge, random things either shattered, got tossed to a wall, or simply flew out of someone's hand.

Mimi had the same problems though triggered for reasons other than anger – it was when she worried a lot, panicked, or simply got overly excited. There was even a time a newspaper suddenly got alight in fire.

"I got it!" Raul's loud sheepish voice rang throughout the place and people laughed.

Han sighed and glanced at Mimi helplessly who just shrugged and smiled.

That's going to be pulled out of his allowance.

* * *

"Han?"

The white haired boy looked up from his bed and saw Mimi hovering behind his door. He frowned before beckoning her to come inside. Mimi brightened and skipped into his room but there was an anxious buzz around her.

"It's _not_ our reiatsu causing it! We've kept it locked for a long time… it's something else." He admitted with a sigh as one of his small hands combed through his untameable spiky white hair.

Mimi nodded in agreement.

"I know. I can feel it too." She then shook her head. "But it doesn't mean I know what it is. We can't even control it!" She exclaimed in sudden worry and Han had to shush her with an irritated glare to ask her to keep quiet.

"Mimi, use your inside voice!" He hissed to her vehemently, eyes darting to the door.

The girl giggled.

"You know, you've changed a lot. For the better too." Mimi remarked with a nostalgic smile. "I think we did what was right even though I was wondering how everyone else was doing after the war." Her eyes dimmed a little but the happiness hadn't been totally squashed.

He gave a small albeit reluctant smile. She was right. He was finding it much easier to smile, to chuckle, to get angry, and to simply _let loose_. It was exhilarating but at the same time, he felt absolutely vulnerable. But it was fun, he had come to befriend much more people unlike before because of it.

"They're strong people, Mimi. They could handle it." Han reassured confidently.

"But it doesn't stop me from worrying." She retorted with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You… you don't regret what we did, do you?"

Hearing the same uncertainty in his voice not too unlike those years ago, Mimi laughed as she reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. As usual, he swatted it away with an annoyed glare.

"Of course I don't!" There was indignation in her voice. "We're happy and that's all that matters." She stated resolutely.

"Aren't we going to be happy still if we stayed?"

She blinked for a moment in thought before she smiled sadly.

"We will be but it won't be the same. I loved it here now! We get to learn new things and we get to meet new friends! Others treat us like normal people! No one looks at me like I would break anytime and no one expects so much from you because of a rank or title." She argued as a pensive frown appeared on her lips.

Suddenly, he scowled.

"But I couldn't correct them now about my age." He grumbled, not liking the fact that people practically have free reign in treating him like a kid.

Mimi laughed.

"Han! It's alright, we won't be kids forever so just enjoy it for once! No one here will think of you badly for it. It may take centuries or longer than that but we'll get old eventually. Four years is still rather short in Shinigami standards." She pointed out curiously as he gained a thoughtful look.

"About that, I'm sorry, _Hinamori_."

She didn't know what stunned her – that he used her real name after such a long time or that he was apologizing _again_ for something he had repented for all over again before.

"It's not your fault!"

He frowned deeply, unconvinced.

"It was my blade–"

"–that was _not_ meant for me! I know! I forgave you even though it's nothing to forgive for! I recovered quickly, didn't I? I already told you that we'll go with this so I did everything to recuperate as quickly as I could. So here we are _now_! We're happy and I couldn't thank you enough because of it." She ended softly with a shaky breath.

Han then allowed himself to smile widely, just this once.

"You shouldn't, I'm happy too."

"So," Mimi suddenly gained a mischievous but curious look. The one that made him very uncomfortable. "How is Larissa doing? You were the last one seen with her."

He groaned quietly.

"She's a nightmare right now. Irritable, disagreeable, much lazier than normal. Lack of sleep, she claims."

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Han hesitantly nodded.

"But with Matsumoto, it's the other way around. I'm bossing her all over the place unlike with Larissa, she's a bloody and sadistic slave-driver. She's enjoying the permission I gave her to order me around far too much than necessary." He shared with a confused tilt of his lips. "Matsumoto never took advantage of me like Larissa does."

Mimi blinked.

"You let her?"

"Why do you think I do her paperwork most of the time?" Han deadpanned dryly as he plopped back on his bed.

"About what happened earlier…" Mimi trailed off uncertainly, not sure how to proceed.

Han paused as he took in what she was getting at. Ever since two years ago, these random and certainly annoying things had started to happen. They had managed to make it look like accidents but as it gradually got stronger, it was getting hard to cover up.

After all, how could you explain it when the cab you had just ridden on lurched forward with no one on the driver seat just because you got too angry from within ten feet of it? Or how your shoe suddenly took off like a rocket? Or how a random frog had earned itself a tail just because you stared at it longer than you should?

He then shrugged.

"I seriously don't know what to make of it. But there's some kind of energy vibrating within us every time it happens. But it's out of our concept and we can't control it for some reason." Han speculated to himself.

"Maybe we need a medium for it? Like how we have our zanpakutōs or Asauchi for us." Mimi put in helpfully.

Han hummed in thought.

"Maybe." He then peered at the clock. "You should go back to sleep, Mimi, we have our shifts tomorrow."

She smiled before bending down and kissing him on the forehead, ignoring him as he made a disgruntled face.

"Goodnight, Han."

As she went out, she barely heard his words.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Han was currently wiping a random table when someone entered the bar.

It was still quite early and people rarely come at this hour. He looked up just to blink at the peculiar sight of a woman in green robes and a pointed hat. For some reason, her visage was fixated sternly as she looked around the place.

Chucking the rag at the counter, Han approached the woman silently.

"Do you need something, Ma'am?" The white haired boy questioned stiffly from behind her who had yet to notice him. She did jump a little at the surprised intrusion before she whirled around and eyed him gravely.

Looking around the bar much closely, she slowly nodded before facing the white haired boy once again.

"Are there people named Han and Milanee Smith situated here?" The woman asked pointedly, not even making room for small talk.

Dark blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He then studied the woman more carefully and noticed with surprise the bubbling energy simmering beneath her skin. It almost felt like…! Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head to the side in a blunt show of disregard.

"Is there a reason why you're looking for them?" Han decided to ask as he observed the woman.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall." The woman introduced then she smiled. "You're Han Smith, isn't it?"

Han didn't show surprise as he blinked at her speculation.

"If I am, what is it that you need, Professor?" The white haired boy asked politely but at the same time, not directly answering her question. The woman nodded in approval.

"I come to deliver your acceptance letter from our school." She then handed two envelopes with their name elegantly written on it.

Now, Han looked confused.

"We haven't signed up for anything." The white haired boy remarked as he went to open his letter and read the contents.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Han Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _

* * *

Han blinked numerous times just to confirm that he wasn't just imagining it.

In all his times in Soul Society, he had never heard of any school for Wizardry or anything. Were these people another kind of human race that they hadn't known about? That would explain it. There's also the fact that reapers rarely get assigned to this place due to the low – if nonexistent – number of hollows (an ideal place to blend in). And the number of Konso were low as well, the captains had shook it off as people's unusual long life span.

Now, it seemed that it wasn't the case as he read the letter. How come no one had heard of this?

He turned to the next page and saw the required items for a school year.

"You're seriously telling me that Wizards exist?" Han gazed up at the woman and managed to keep the incredulity out of his tone but didn't bother to cover up his skeptism.

Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding.

"Yes and you have been accepted to our school to learn and control your magic. I believe you had already been subjected to the annoying tendencies of accidental magic?" Her stiff and serious tone hadn't alleviated since her arrival but Han could've sworn he heard traces of amusement in her tone.

It never bothered him. He was at least twice this woman's age so he would let it go – for now.

But still, he didn't want to give in just yet. He wanted her to show some visible evidence so that he could discuss it with Mimi later on.

"It could be coincidences." Han argued calmly as he tilted his head slightly.

"Let me show you, Mr. Smith, how real our magic is." There was a hint of impatience in her tone. She brought out a wooden stick and Han instantly realized that it was the thing they called wands and he could feel _that_ energy be regulated through the object and be focused there. She flicked her wand to a nearby table and it slowly levitated. Han didn't gasp in surprise nor he gaped… even though he didn't know about these wizards and witches, he had already expected something like this.

But what he couldn't understand was how he and Mimi developed these… _powers_. They were already dead and they had never shown any sign of having it until two years ago.

"I know it's real, I just want to prove that you are who you say you are." Han stated carefully as he focused his senses on this 'magic' as ludicrous as it sounded. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the steady stream of it flowing out of the wand and blanketing around that table.

The woman blinked, apparently, she hadn't been expecting that answer. She cleared her throat as she slowly brought down the table and cancelled the magic.

"You have nothing to worry about. I assure you are not signing up for some joke or prank." Professor McGonagall assured confidently as Han nodded. Her eyes then moved around the place in search. "Where is Ms. Smith? I have to talk to her since her circumstances are… different from yours."

Han instantly tensed as he eyed the woman with distrust.

"What do you mean by 'different circumstances'?"

Professor McGonagall was quick to dissuade his unspoken accusations off.

"In Hogwarts, we go by age in school years. You are of the right age since you'll turn eleven in December as appropriate of a first year." Han didn't bother to deny or affirm her statement, just thinking of _how_ they had acquired that information. "But Ms. Smith is already thirteen and the Headmaster had offered to let her self-study the first two years of class and a one-on-one with me so she could catch up with her age group at third year."

He nodded, accepting the woman's logic. But there's something bothering him.

"Why _now_? You could have come for her those two years ago and have her start normally." Han pointed out.

The woman blinked thoughtfully, wondering for the first time if she really was talking to a ten-year-old-soon-to-be-eleven boy. Come to think of it, he looked younger than that. Was he really fit to be a first year? Then again, he sounded more like an adult.

"This has been happening for _two_ years?" Her voice had taken a hint of disbelief. "Then I apologize in behalf of our school for letting this situation happen for so long. We have just sensed the usage of magic here sometime two weeks ago. I humbly apologize." The woman's tone was sincere and something akin to a grimace appeared on her face as she muttered to herself and Han had only caught some words such as 'ministry', 'hard-headed', and 'foolish'.

"No offense taken." Han nodded to her as he crossed his arms over his chest – he had an idea as to why, the Kido barrier he and Mimi had set up might have covered up their tracks well.

"Then I will make it up to Ms. Smith by doing my best in getting her to catch up as a third year. It's a grave mistake on our part."

"Han!"

Said boy sighed as he eyed the professor exasperatedly.

"No need to get her, she'll be here right away." Han muttered as he beckoned the woman to a nearby table and sat. The woman nodded gratefully as she took the offer.

There was a set of loud footsteps coming from a staircase near the counter and both of them stared as a girl stumbled down through it. She was trying to fix her clothes – attempting to straighten the wrinkles – at same time, trying to smooth out her dishevelled hair.

Her dark blue eyes then landed on Professor McGonagall curiously.

"A customer?" She assumed as she tried to make herself look presentable.

"Not really, she's recruiting us to their school called Hogwarts. Remember those… _incidents_?" When she nodded reluctantly, he gestured to the woman. "Apparently, it was something called magic. Professor McGonagall wants us to attend this school so we could control it." Han explained as simple as possible.

Mimi blinked once, then twice.

"You're not joking!" She cried out in surprise when he didn't smirk at her – after all, she would never expect him to laugh out loud.

"I do _not_ joke, Mimi." Han deadpanned dryly.

Oh right, there was also that.

The raven haired girl – Han refused to acknowledge the blonde abomination of highlights – flushed a healthy shade of red as she stared at the woman shyly. Shuffling her feet on the ground, she smiled at Professor McGonagall timidly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor." Mimi politely greeted as the woman in the pointed hat nodded.

"A pleasure as well, Ms. Smith." She then brought out a pocket watch from who knows where and frowned at the time. "Well, I should be off as well. I would be back by tomorrow afternoon to discuss your situations better and would escort you to Diagon Alley to fetch your school supplies. I trust that you would ready yourselves by then?" When the two nodded, she abruptly stood up and made to exit the doors.

"Professor!" Minerva stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Would you like to eat something before you go?" Mimi offered with an expectant look.

The woman shook her head as the girl deflated in disappointment.

"I would love to but I have other business to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow, children." She was out the doors before she had a chance to see Han's bristling reaction to what she had just called them. The boy was slightly startled at the sudden exit.

* * *

As the woman went out of the pizza bar, she was about to apparate to another muggle-born wizard's house when a boy roughly bumped into her. She stumbled back a step and frowned disapprovingly at the raven haired boy. But the boy didn't look up at her, just lowered his head some more, muttered some apologies before dashing passed her and inside the bar she had just walked out of.

Minerva frowned in thought. The child felt awfully familiar but was forced to shrug it off as she hurried to her next destination.

She had wasted enough time as it was.

* * *

When the raven haired boy rushed in, he was panting heavily as he leaned down with his hands on his knees.

"You're late. Twenty-four minutes late to be exact." Han counted off calmly as he rested his chin on his palm with his elbow propped up on the table. Dark blue eyes stared at the boy in front of him curiously, wondering what excuse he had to offer this time.

"I didn't do it intentionally this time, I _swear_!" The boy flailed his hands in front of his face as a sheepish expression got a hold of his face. "Dudley made a mess of the living room and I had to take care of it." There was a touch of distaste in his tone as he relayed his experience, grimacing as he did so.

Mimi gasped at that.

"That fat cousin of yours?" She questioned gently as the boy just nodded with a sigh, sluggishly approaching Han and sitting across from him. Before any of the boys knew it, Mimi was in front of the raven haired boy and hugging his head to her stomach. "Oh, poor Harry! Those evil, snobbish relatives you have! How come a good boy like you ended up in their custody?" She cried out in distress quite dramatically.

Harry laughed as he lightly pushed Mimi's hold off of him.

"It's alright, Mimi. I've endured ten years with them. It's nothing that I'm not used to." He waved off her concern as smoothly as he could since he wasn't lying.

But the girl just frowned in dissatisfaction.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it in the first place! And don't dare contradict me Harry James Potter! I'm older than you." Mimi exclaimed with a pout but her eyes were solemn as she regarded Harry's new clothes.

Harry Potter had started to work part time here eight months ago. Mimi and Han knew that the raven haired boy was underage to even consider working here (even illegal by law) but both knew that this was his last ditch effort to have some time away from his rather abusive relatives.

The boy had gone with his uncle in the main city in London for grocery shopping and Harry had gotten lost. His uncle didn't bother looking for him as he left his nephew there without a backwards glance – and faced with hunger, Harry had ate at their pizza bar, tried to ran away from the payment, and had been chased by Han quite zealously. After things had been cleared up, Mimi and Larissa were adamant in letting the boy stay here.

But Han knew that they couldn't do that, no matter how Harry wanted to be out of his relatives' hair, it might be considered kidnapping on their part. So instead, they had escorted him home and offered him a job – waiter, cleaner, or cashier – so he could stay there for some time.

At first, Vernon had been vehemently against it until they mentioned the payment. Han had taught Harry to only give half of it to the bloated man and to keep the other to himself.

Harry had saved a lot of money and was now able to buy himself some clothes that were not Dudley's hand-me-down-too-large shirts.

"Mimi, we've already discussed this countless of times." Han butted in tiredly as he sighed, still thinking about the situation with the Professor.

Mimi was already excited over the prospect of learning, he had already seen the sparkle in her eyes as soon as McGonagall left. But he needed a second opinion on this, someone he could trust about not being biased and would be willing to listen to him. Normally, Raul would be the first choice but aside from the fact that he's currently not here, the man might just laughed at him. Then there's Larissa, Han shuddered unintentionally. She might strangle him and tell him to talk to a shrink.

So that left…

"Hey, Harry." Said boy turned to him curiously. "Do you believe in magic?" Han questioned seriously, a frown marring his features to convey that any jokes wouldn't be appreciated. Mimi had gone quiet as she eyed Han, wondering what he would say.

Green eyes blinked behind glasses, suddenly unsure but not immediately disregarding.

"I'm not really sure." The boy told him with a shrug. "Why would you ask?"

Han sighed as he tossed the letter to the raven haired boy who took it with an intrigued look. Harry reminded Han of a certain teenager but more cooperative and polite – less hot-headed but still had a temper.

"Whoa, you got one too?" Harry asked with surprise as he read the letter over and over again.

"You did?" Mimi instantly squealed in delight as she leaned over Harry's shoulder and read the letter too while Han had a mildly taken aback expression.

Harry slowly nodded, his brows furrowing.

"Three days ago but Uncle Vernon ripped it into shreds before I could read it properly. So, is it true? What they say in here?" He turned to look at Mimi who just shrugged and pointed to Han who sighed.

"Apparently, yes. She even demonstrated this magic by levitating a table." Then blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at Harry. "Wait a second, if you got an invitation, then that means you're also prone to 'accidental magic' as she called them. How come we never heard of strange incidents from you before?" Han thought it wasn't fair, especially when you were trying to blend in with humans, only to have those strange things happen to Mimi and him.

Harry blushed as he averted his eyes.

"Well, things… happened. There are a lot of strange things, really. But mostly around the house, maybe it's why they called me a freak." Harry shrugged helplessly as Han's eyes narrowed at the offense.

"Those bastards…" Han hissed angrily under his breath, remembering the times he had experienced the same thing back in Junrinan. "They might know something of this, Harry. Since your pig of an uncle seemed to have a good idea about it."

"I could always ask or demand answers." Harry pointed out.

"No." Han cut in fiercely.

"Why _not_?" The raven haired boy asked with a little frustration, he wanted answers and his relatives had them.

"Han's right, Harry. If they already know this and hadn't told you anything from the start, they might just deny your claims." Mimi shook her head sadly but then smiled. "But you could go here tomorrow in the afternoon, the professor would be back and escort us into buying the materials needed for this Hogwarts." She offered brightly, her posture suddenly screaming excitement and Harry wasn't far behind.

"Oh yeah!" Harry laughed in realization – thankful to these two – and shared a high-five with Mimi.

Han then cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Now, if you're done playing around, you fools could start preparing. People would be flocking to this place in an hour." The white haired boy ordered as glared at the two grinning raven haired preteens.

"Why is Han always so mean?" Mimi pouted to Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"It's because Larissa isn't here to antagonize him." He answered ruefully as angry marks started to appear on Han's face.

"I _can_ hear you, you idiots!"

* * *

Please leave a review so I know if would go on with this. There are some changes that will take over - thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**OooOoOooO**

AN: Thanks for those who liked this story and read it. I really appreciated it. You have my sincere gratitude. So I updated early with this quite long chapter for all of you. I know it would seem like I repeated some things but I needed to have a base for this story first. The real change would be much visible in the following scenes that would take place in Hogwarts.

Now to respond to the reviews:

YukiAme: Don't worry. I've already made sure that this won't be a repeat of the book with additional characters. Normally, a character's addition would change certain happenings - that's how it's supposed to happen in fics (in my opinion anyways).

bunch1: I know what you mean. Ron's not really likeable when he was a kid. But hey, most lot are immature at that age anyway. Nope, that's where one of the changes start, you see. I can see Hermoine earning Toushiro's respect for her intellect and can also see them being friends. But I wanted Neville to meet him, his influence would be a great deal to him at this early stage.

Ziya Hitsugaya: Thanks for reading, hope to read another review from you!

Maverick14th: Thanks too! Oh gosh, you make me blush with the compliment. I've read your other HP/B xover and I love the Captains turned Wizards. I'll admit, I have a liking for IchiHitsu fics. Don't worry, Ichigo would be in this story. I like his character quite. Let's see what happens, ne? There would be other characters that might appear in Hogwarts but I'm afraid our little strawberry wouldn't make his entrance soon. None of the Soul Society guys anyway - too early since Shiro's establishing himself first.

reality deviant: I've got to thinking, Japanese Soul Society was in direct contact mostly with the Spirit King - through the royal family, they had the closest connection since the Royal family formerly resided in Seireitei. So I don't think there will be British Version. I quite like Larissa here and I've got something planned for her. But let's wait and see who'll join the conflict, eh? Thanks for the review!

**Please enjoy the story! **

* * *

Reversing the Effects of History  
Chapter Two

"Figments of who we are will always stay."

* * *

"You _bastard_!"

He couldn't remember who shouted his name, not that he would care. Or maybe just a _little_. It might pull him out of this insanity as red tinted his world in an ugly shade of crimson, loathing and hatred pulsing everywhere and he couldn't do anything but drown in it.

Ice cold wings spread wider behind him as fury seeped through his very being.

His mind was only able to focus on two things at the moment and he didn't bother in changing it. One, lying in her own pool of blood was the very person he had not wanted to be part of this mad scheme a megalomaniac traitor had called _war_ – the very same blood that now tainted his icy blade, staining it with the red liquid that provided its owner life. Two, the cause of his current pain and suffering was standing no less than three meters away from him. Nothing mattered now. His promise was on the verge of destruction. Their freedom was at the hands of cruel fate.

But like he said, _nothing mattered now_.

At this moment, he threw away everything. All his mind conjured up was the image of a dying girl, her life slowly withering away because of his blade. But that damn fucking _bastard_… he would make him pay. Even if it's the last thing he did.

Wind whipped past his cheeks harshly as he flew straight at that one man – _no_, he refused to acknowledge that traitor as human – he was a _monster_. It was his entire fault, he hadn't thought that he could feel so, so, _so_ much hate for a single person. It wasn't foreseeable. He just wanted to make the other bleed, just to make him feel this damning and agonizing pain. Someone shouted his name. Again. But he couldn't bring himself to care, all he wanted now was to exact upon his retribution.

"Hitsu–"

Blind with fury, his opponent only smiled _that_ fucking ugly smile that made everyone bow at his whim. It was utterly sick. It made him want to skin the man alive, hear that man scream himself hoarse and beg for mercy. This hatred…

A blonde woman eyed him with frustrated confusion – she couldn't understand his anger. Cold air lingered around her tanned complexion as she tried very hard to simply understand his source of resolve, this undying abhorrence. He didn't care about her, if he had to cut her down and stab her until she had no blood to bleed, then he _would_. If he could cut down that man, then he _would_. _God_, so much red…

"–tsugay–"

Then suddenly, it disappeared. Everything was currently numb as time stood still. For a moment, he hadn't understood what exactly had happened. In the blink of an eye, it all happened _too_ fast. He had been too blind.

His wings shattered, crumbled slowly… then he was falling down. When specks of red entered his vision, for a moment, he thought his anger was still alive. Then grimly, he realized that it was _his_ blood, flowing upwards as gravity finally pushed him down. His senses faintly registered the other weakening reiatsus that followed his in plummeting – were they dying as well? – and he remembered someone calling his name.

"–aya!"

He didn't even know it when he hit the ground. His ears were buzzing and he could hardly recall what was happening. Right, they were in the middle of war. As pain made its presence known to him, he diagnosed that he had been cut up from his left shoulder down to his waist. He was now cut open and his insides were displayed for all to see, his blood draining away at a much faster rate. His throat clogged up, bile and blood mixed yet it refused to climb out. He couldn't die. His small bloodied hands clawed at the ground, trying to find something to cling on to. It might be pathetic. It might be desperate.

But it was something to hold on.

His blurry vision met the scornful and amused arrogance of unforgiving brown eyes – so dark they were almost black. He hated them with a passion. Footsteps hardly entered his hearing but white and brown clouded his sight.

"Such a waste, Hitsugaya-kun."

Don't call me that. You have no right. Go to hell. Get _away_.

"One so young like you, despite maturity and wisdom, simply has no place in this black and white world. For both of our sakes…"

Get away from me. I don't want to hear your lies.

If he will admit one thing, Hitsugaya Toushiro will always hate this useless, godforsaken _war_.

"…just _die_ already."

…

Dark blue eyes snapped open as he panted harshly, breathing intake beginning to appear much harder than he remembered.

He belatedly realized that he was now in the kitchens and somehow, he had fallen asleep on top of one of the counters. Checking his wristwatch, he realized that it was now ten o'clock in the morning. And he had been waiting for Raul to get here since eight o'clock to tell him about the letter delivered to them just yesterday. But judging from the light weight of a leather jacket around his shoulders, the man hadn't bothered to wake him up.

Normally, he would've appreciated the gesture since he had been up all night discussing theories with Mimi and experimenting new recipes with the girl, but a big part of him was wishing that Raul should have woken him up.

It was _that_ dream again. More of a nightmare, actually. Only Mimi knew about the real state of his horrors during sleep – and he wondered if they would ever stop.

Four years had already passed. Why couldn't he just _get over_ it?

Taking a shaky breath, he removed the jacket from his shoulders and folded it neatly before carefully settling it on a nearby shelf. His legs felt a little wobbly, idly, he wondered why his muscles wouldn't cooperate. He smirked cynically to himself, who was he kidding?

Getting out of the kitchen, he saw the place empty except for his co-workers cleaning to make the place presentable. He smiled at how peaceful and quiet it was, this tranquillity was one of the things that calmed his erratically beating heart into slow, melodic rhythms. One head perked up at the sight of him and Mimi happily skipped to him as she wiped her hands on her skirt, smiling widely in greeting.

"Good morning Han!" Mimi exclaimed happily in front of him. "Raul didn't want to wake you since you've been working harder according to him and we decided to help out by cleaning." She gestured to herself and their companions who waved at him. "Want anything to eat? We still got half an hour before we have to open the place."

Han blinked for a moment, still overwhelmed.

Instead, he walked past Mimi and lowered himself to the nearest seat.

"Han?" Mimi followed him, her concerned voice trailing with her.

"Green tea sounds nice." Han tried to smile, but it looked strained. Almost subconsciously, his right hand rubbed his shoulder where they both knew a scar lined it down to his waist. Just like in that terrible memory.

The raven haired girl frowned as the action didn't go unnoticed.

"It's that dream again?"

"What gave it away?"

He knew that he shouldn't have bothered to ask. Whenever he woke up from some nightmare – or _memory_ – he had always reached out for tea. Something he should have left behind to further bury their origins. But it was the only thing that helped clear his mind faster, especially if they were to meet that professor later.

"The tea and the shoulder." Mimi smiled gently as she combed a hand through his hair. "And probably a napkin or towel too, you're sweating badly."

"Thanks, Mimi." He felt his smile become genuine.

She simply beamed back at him.

"I'll get right to it!"

Then she was gone to the confines of the kitchen, despite being haunted by that particular scene, Han was glad for this change. Back then, he would have used work to distract him and lack of sleep would catch up to him.

Here, he was _free_.

* * *

Larissa's amber eyes swept through the other three almost predatorily. Before she grinned viciously, none of them cringed away like other people do. They were used to the sight of her slightly psychotic expressions (even though they would never admit it).

She then raised her fist.

"One, two, three!"

And brought it down swiftly together with the others.

"Scissors!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

"Scissors!"

Harry, Larissa, and Mimi grinned as they shared a high five, whooping as they did so. While Raul stood there dumbfounded, his expression stunned as he gazed at his still outstretched hand quite blankly.

"No fair! Why do I have to do the dishes?" He complained to his co-workers with a miffed frown.

Larissa nodded to his hand.

"Because you lost." She toned in wryly. "Paper gets cut up by scissors. Not our fault you were stupid enough to use it." The brown haired teenager shrugged nonchalantly.

"You didn't conspire against me, did you?"

Harry looked at him confusedly while Mimi just smiled dazzlingly and Larissa attempted to look innocent.

Gray eyes swoop to them suspiciously, Raul wouldn't put it past these three. They always teamed up together either against him or Han. And it was his unlucky day that these three had set their sights on him. But then again, Han didn't look like he would be in the mood to humor them with their jokes today.

"Are you children done playing now?"

Only Mimi didn't jump while the remaining three did at Han's oddly patronizing voice from behind them. They all turned around to see the white haired boy dressed in a casual button up shirt of blue and green checkers design with black tight-fitting jeans and white tennis shoes. His arms were crossed over his chest as his blue eyes stared back at them intensely but there was a hint of amusement despite his blank and frigid expression.

"Hey, squirt." Larissa just raised a hand in greeting.

Harry looked amused at the teenage female but he grinned at the sight of Han, only to pause as he took in the other's pallid countenance (even though an angry mark had appeared on his forehead) and slightly hunched shoulders.

"Hi Han." The raven haired boy nodded, managing to quell his worry.

"Han!" Raul chirped, voice basked in relief. "They were teaming up against me again! Do something!" The man demanded half-heartedly, he didn't really mind but Mimi had told him earlier that Han wasn't feeling good today.

"And why should I enter myself in your childish games?" Han turned his frosty blue-eyed gaze to Raul, his stare more chilly than usual.

The blank look was more than enough to make up for any glare he had ever done and it still had the same effect of making people uncomfortable and sending shivers down their spines. Even Harry shuddered and felt sorry for Raul. Mimi shook her head exasperatedly.

"Did I say that?" The man laughed nervously. "I meant, of course, I'll do the dishes!"

It wasn't because they were scared of Han. When he got mad, someone would have to endure his wrath. And it wasn't pretty even then.

Han usually let them get away with things but when he's not in the mood, they knew not to walk on thin ice.

"Is it time yet?" Mimi cut in with her usually cheerful smile, only this time, shining with excitement.

"Yes, she might be here shortly." Han nodded then he turned to Harry. "And get dressed, you're coming with us. Raul _and_ Larissa," He emphasized with a glare to the pouting teenager. "Will be more than enough to take care of things for the rest of the day without us. They should be responsible _adults_." The white haired boy intoned with a hint of light mockery.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Larissa glared at him as she pouted even further.

"Says the adult who slept on the job." Harry butted in enthusiastically, only to squirm away from the vengeful pokes of said adult.

"The one who can't keep her room clean. It's a mess, I tell you!" Raul put in with a serious tone, only the treacherous twitch of his lips gave him away.

"Larissa's not that bad! Even though I do most of her chores here!" It was obvious that Mimi was attempting to help Larissa in at least maintaining some of her dignity left but she had unintentionally squashed it ruthlessly.

The teenager was so overwhelmed that she just gaped. Then glared as the others shared a laugh (or smirk in Han's case).

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." She grouched unhappily.

"I'll bring in some chocolates when we get back." Harry offered as a consolation, a guilty shine in his bright green eyes.

Larissa's eyes sparkled as she hugged Harry.

"Of course! That would be lovely!"

Han stared.

"You're too easy, Harry."

The boy just shrugged helplessly in response.

* * *

After Harry and Mimi got dressed, they (together with Han) had helped Raul and Larissa a bit to pass the time.

It was half an hour after noon that the professor from yesterday arrived. But Mimi and Han had noticed that her clothes were different – a straight black skirt, a modest floral blouse, a greenish brown coat, and leathered shoes – and assumed that it was to blend in with others. After all, the green robes from yesterday would be screaming for too much unwarranted attention.

"Professor!" Mimi called excitedly.

When the woman reached them, she nodded in acknowledgement. Harry and Han approached without a word, just offering a polite nod. The raven haired boy's presence earned him a raised eyebrow from the dignified looking woman.

"H-Hello, Professor." Harry greeted nervously when her gaze landed on him.

His appearance nagged something at the back of her mind, he looked so familiar to her. From the facial structure, to the eye color, to the round-rimmed glasses… It was practically mocking her as the answer was dangled just an inch away from her grasp.

Her eyes unintentionally narrowed at him.

"And you are?"

Han took a step forward, momentarily shielding his companion from the gaze which Harry recoiled from.

"He is a friend of ours who received the same acceptance letter from your school, but was unable to read it due to a relative destroying the letter." A look of revulsion crossed the professor's face for a second. "His name is Harry Potter. I hope it isn't a problem if we are to bring him with us." Han negotiated calmly and without even the slightest hitch in his voice, something Harry admired about him (since he was the one who talked his uncle into allowing him to work here).

But neither of them expected the shocked look that appeared on McGonagall's face.

"H-Harry Potter?" The stern professor uncharacteristically stuttered as her wide eyes regarded the boy in a new light. "_You're_ Harry Potter?" There was a huge amount of disbelief and a slight hint of relief in her voice, her pitch an octave too high.

"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked confusedly, concerned as she looked from McGonagall to Harry back and forth.

"You seem to recognize the name." Han pointed out the obvious as his lips thinned. "I usually don't like to be rude, but it would be appreciated if you would enlighten us as to how you know our friend."

Harry also turned expectant eyes to the flabbergasted woman who was being targeted by their three penetrating gazes.

But as much as McGonagall wanted to check in Potter, her eyes shifted to the small white haired boy and met his hardened dark blue eyes intensely. Those eyes were observing her far too closely to be simply waiting for an answer.

She then started to feel multiple pairs of eyes staring at them and the professor just realized that they were still among the public.

"I will answer the questions you have… to a more _private_ premise if it's not much to ask." She murmured softly as she lowered her head meaningfully.

Han didn't bat an eyelash at what she insinuated, simply giving the eavesdropping people a sharp stare and all of their eyes averted from him. Some had the decency to blush in shame and others sent him apologetic looks. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the unusual scene.

Then the white haired boy crossed his arms, turned around, and marched to the stairs and up.

Mimi and Harry simply followed, offering cheerful but wary smiles at her.

When they reached the second floor, there were two doors at the two opposite ends of the large space in the center – a living room area – a large black couch in the middle with a rectangular glass table in front of it, but ahead was a large screen TV. The floor was carpeted a beautiful shade of white and the woman was reminded of the winter season in Hogwarts, like fresh fallen snow in the middle of a beautiful December. The walls were painted a calming hue of light blue with several picture frames hanging on it, behind the TV was a very large window, giving her a nice view of the city from the outside (seen even from where she stood), and with surprise, she noted that the ceiling was painted a dark shade of blue that reminded her of the night sky – it was modest but oddly grand in its own way.

"This is quite… sophisticated." She remarked, impressed despite herself.

"We got Larissa to thank for that." Mimi beamed as she gave an appreciating gaze at the room.

McGonagall then rounded on them, more specifically, on Harry.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The professor nodded sternly, her brows furrowed. "Mr. Smith had mentioned that you had received your acceptance letter already. What seems to be the problem? Hadn't your relatives explained the specifics to you?" Then she grimaced. "Wait, they _destroyed_ the letter. The nerve of those muggles… So I am to assume that you don't know what it means when you are given that letter?"

Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Not really, but Han told me that it means I can attend this wizardry school." He mumbled out hesitantly. "And my relatives never mentioned anything about magic."

They all watched as a scandalized look crossed over her face before fury and indignation sprung in.

"I already told Albus that something like this would happen." She hissed under her breath irritably, and then her eyes settled once again on Harry with demand. "Does it also mean they never mentioned to you how your parents died?"

"In a car accident, Professor." Harry answered with morose.

"_What_?"

Even Han seemed startled at her sudden explosion, her face a certain shade of red as her anger escalated. The white haired boy eyed the light bulb above them that seemed to be going off and on as he felt the magic flail wildly around the woman for a moment before it calmed down.

Her features then saddened as she gazed at Harry with sympathy.

"They never died in an accident, Mr. Potter."

Mimi gasped as her eyes shifted to the shocked face of Harry. Han watched the woman's expression, the sadness and guilt in her eyes were too pronounced – it had to be on a personal level and he vaguely wondered if this person knew Harry's parents.

"_How_?" Harry's voice was a deadly calm, tight carefully with restrained anger.

McGonagall sighed.

"They were good people, I assure you. Very good people." She emphasized as she looked deeply into those green eyes that reminded her so much of Lily. "Even the whole magical world was shaken and outraged when they were murdered."

"Someone killed them?" Han questioned quietly, being cautiously sensitive for his friend who seemed to lack the strength to ask.

"Yes, back then, we were in the middle of a conflict with a renowned dark lord. A dark wizard to be exact – the wizardry world had been in chaos. Almost everyone feared him, going so far as to not utter his name. He was called _Voldemort_." McGonagall was glad there were no horrified gasps or terrified expressions that came with the name here. "He was known for his mastery of the dark arts and his desire to take over. Your parents are part of the factions that went against him."

"I – Is he still out there?" Mimi asked reluctantly, her face pale and her gaze shaky.

Han understood her very much so as he felt his hands tremble, the dream a while ago seemed to be clearer and much vivid.

Letting out a sardonic smile, the professor shook her head.

"I don't know the entire reason but he was after your family. They went into hiding for a while but he found them." Harry went rigid as he listened to the story. "Yes, Mr. Potter, he killed Lily and James. As a matter of fact, he tried to kill you too."

"Me? But I – how?"

"You're quite famous in our world, Mr. Potter." McGonagall recounted almost sadly. "He used a killing curse on you. For some reason that had yet to be explained, you survived that curse and it killed him instead when you were a mere one year old. Our world rejoiced his death and you are hailed as the hero. But since his followers were still alive and being taken care of, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the leader of Light that fought against the dark lord, thought it safe to leave you with Lily's relatives here in the muggle world. I told him it wasn't a preferable idea…" She shook her head almost exasperatedly.

"They don't seem too please with your world." Han commented silently, his blue eyes refusing to meet the professor's. "In fact, I would go as far as to say that they didn't take to magic too kindly if their treatment of Harry was anything to go by and their refusal to tell the truth."

"Very observant, Mr. Smith. It seems to be the case." She nodded solemnly.

"Why don't you sit down first, Harry?" Mimi guided the boy to the couch slowly, concerned before she turned to the professor. "He's in shock. Even I would say that it would be too much to take in. Is it alright if we wait–"

"I could spare a few hours, dear." McGonagall smiled kindly to the girl that reminded her of Lily in terms of personality.

"Thanks." Harry tried to smile only to grimace as he released a shaky sigh.

"It's alright, we… understand." Mimi combed a hand through his hair. "We understand." She muttered softly.

Han sighed as he looked away.

Even he could tell, the world wasn't a perfect place. Everything wasn't fair.

Mimi was right.

They understood.

* * *

It was an hour after when Harry finally calmed down sufficiently. Even though a solemn air hung around him, the professor smiled at his eagerness to go through to their world. He thanked the professor for telling him the truth and said that he would be honoured to attend Hogwarts. Han had berated him for taking up their time and before McGonagall could refute, Harry had laughed out loud and nudged him about being excited.

Even though Han was annoyed, McGonagall could see that he was relieved by Harry's reaction. It seemed that it was how they interacted normally.

Now, they could finally head to Diagon Alley and buy their school supplies. The only problem was the money – she hadn't brought the key for the Potters' vault. Harry was still underage to handle monetary matters in Gringotts and the goblins wouldn't be pleased if they had to undergo the blood rituals to confirm Harry's identity (she wasn't the boy's entitled guardian) and give him access to the fortune.

She, normally, would offer Hogwarts' support in regards to finances. But then, she would have to go back to school and get a signed authorization letter from Albus just to procure funds. She would be hard pressed to make another long trip. McGonagall already had a letter for Han and Milanee Smith addressed to them in case of financial matters arising but she hadn't thought that Harry Potter would make his appearance with the two children – even though it was sheer luck on her side, really.

If this was an ordinary soon-to-be student of Hogwarts, she could just assure the student of a next time to purchase the required materials.

But this was Harry Potter, a child who had just heard how his parents met their demise at the hands of the dark lord. She had been blunt and to the point because she hated going off in circles and tangents when Harry would still hear the same story. Worse, from someone else more opinionated that could cloud the real event with rumors. Meaning, he was now quite eager to get a glimpse of the world his parents formerly resided in – with two of his friends by his side to offer company and support.

Still, maybe the situation could still be savaged.

"Will your parents be accompanying you?" She questioned Mimi as who had just gone back upstairs.

Mimi smiled sadly at her as she shook her head.

"Our parents are dead, Professor. It would be just us. Don't worry though, we've been taking care of ourselves very well." The girl assured her as her eyes brightened optimistically and McGonagall had to smile at the passion.

"Do you need help in financial circumstances regarding the purchases then?" She questioned with concern, because the money provided by the school were exactly fitted only for the required materials and nothing more. Even poor muggle families had been able to afford little extras for their children.

"No! It's alright!" Mimi shook her head hastily as she flailed her arms. "Han would cover the expenses for us, even Harry."

When she saw the woman's skeptical look and mildly shock if not curious look, the girl had to fight off a grin.

"Mr. Smith?"

"This pizza bar isn't just for display, Han and I own this place built by… our _parents_." Mimi paused as if tasting the word for the first time. "The workers here are the family we have now and Harry's no different. So it's only appropriate."

But Mimi knew Han would never admit it, the white haired boy could tell for himself that this was their new life now. Their new beginning.

"Are you sure?"

Mimi nodded confidently.

"Of course, money had never been a problem for us." She relayed truthfully as both females turned to look as Harry approached them, who had gone back upstairs to tell them that they could go.

"So, how do we get to Diagon Alley, Professor?" Harry questioned curiously as he eyed the woman with excitement.

"By the use of portkey. It would make our trip much quicker."

"Portkey?" The raven haired boy tilted his head.

Even Mimi looked intrigued.

"It is one of the means that wizards use for transportation. Objects that were enchanted to bring anyone to a desired location." With that, McGonagall brought out something from the confines of her coat, it was wrapped in a black cloth. As she unravelled the object, both raven haired preteen saw that it was a wine bottle. "It could be anything as long as it is inconspicuous to muggle senses. But I must warn you, this was designed to be only a one way trip. You children would have to go back the muggle way of commuting."

"We have no problems about that." Mimi shook her head.

"We should go, Professor." Han's frosty voice cut in as he closed the door of his room behind him with a soft click, his features unreadable.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall nodded, minutely puzzled.

Han approached them boldly as the professor held out the wine bottle to them.

"All you have to do is touch it, then we'll be on our way."

They nodded and placed their hands on it without hesitation. It would be one of the things they would come to regret.

And everything _blurred_.

* * *

Han felt momentarily dizzy but had quickly adjusted to the sensation. It was as if something had pulled him from his navel – it wasn't exactly the most ideal experiences of teleportation – and his soul felt like it had gone through narrowed-space tube like openings as everything became hazy. His stomach had flipped-flopped uncomfortably for a minute in nauseous uneasiness before he stumbled and straightened.

He considered himself lucky since Mimi was coughing and wheezing as her stomach protested at the abrupt movements while Harry was on all fours as he spluttered and dry-heaved. It was the most unpleasant encounter they had dealt with. McGonagall watched them with something akin to sympathy mixed with pity. It seemed that she could at least offer some understanding of her own regarding the way they've arrived. Idly, he observed that the woman was back in her green flowing robes that she seemed to prefer and the large pointed hat on her head was very much present as well.

When all of them were fit to walk – if the world stopped tilting to the side or the ground stopped shifting beneath their feet – they studied the place they had landed on. The four of them were currently in a dark alley, the bricked wall were barely noticeable while trash bins were scattered along the wall.

"Let's move on, children."

Han bristled as he glared up at the woman who returned it with clarity but with much difficulty.

As they exited the alley, even Han was impressed at the bustling crowds of people dressed in peculiar robes and dresses. Wizards and witches, he reminded himself. It seemed that he would have to conduct his own research about this new race of people he hadn't known about until now. The place itself was fairly normal if you ignored the usual chanting and wand waving here and there from certain adults and the eccentric products displayed at various shop windows. Like that shop that sold a broomstick. A _broomstick_. He couldn't understand why someone would like to sell a cleaning equipment, especially on why kids were looking at it with such reverence.

Mimi seemed awed of the place while Harry was looking at it with child-like wonder as his widened eyes roamed over the place.

They followed after McGonagall obediently while they looked around. People would stop by every now and then to greet the woman politely and respectfully, it seemed that she was well-known in the wizardry circle. After all, Han recalled, the woman was the Deputy Headmistress of the most famous wizardry school here in England. She had pulled them first to Gringotts where their 'muggle' money would be exchanged for this world's currency.

It didn't take Mimi and him long enough to deduce that it was the wizard's term for normal humans – they had to explain it to Harry when he got confused at how the professor refer to most of the things where they came from.

The white haired boy brought more than enough money for the three of them – McGonagall's eyes widened in astonishment as she watched Han handle the large sum of cash.

But as they arrived in the bank, that's where things started to go on the bad side.

At first, the goblin responsible for the exchange rate mildly acknowledged them as he counted the appropriate amount of money required. The creature had flatly recited to them about the currency (gold – galleon, silver – sickle, bronze – knut) with 17 sickles to a galleon, 29 knuts to a sickle, therefore 493 knuts to a galleon. But when he looked up, his eyes had gone almost impossibly wide as he gaped at Han. ("Sweet merciful Merlin! A real existing _reaper_ here in Gringotts!") The goblin had then proceeded to pass along the news to his fellows who walked up to the white haired boy with such awe and veneration. One by one, they introduced themselves and shook his hands eagerly – same for Mimi whom they belatedly realize was there. McGonagall was confused and the creatures refused to relay to her what was happening. When Han managed to get their necessary funds, he and Mimi nodded, returned the courtesy and made them swear an oath to breathe of this knowledge to no one else.

"What was that about?" Harry had asked after they left.

"It's the hair, Harry." Han shrugged as he made an excuse, expression calm as always despite Harry's bewildered face. "Don't worry yourself about it."

"Yeah, they were really cute!" Mimi added in that made everyone, including McGonagall, to look at her incredulously.

Their next stop was getting their robes. Mimi was particularly thrilled about it, something Han and Harry couldn't quite understand. This was supposed to be simple and short, Han was getting quite fidgety and agitated the longer they took. Madam Malkin had been delighted to have them around ("Oh! Another bunch of first years, Minerva?" McGonagall simply smiled while telling her that Mimi would be on her third year) and politely introduced themselves one by one.

Unfortunately, the professor forgot to tell them how famous Harry Potter was in the wizardry world, nicknamed as the Boy-Who-Lived (which was just plain ridiculous in Han's opinion) and Madam Malkin had gushed enthusiastically around the raven haired boy while nearby patrons heard as they practically swarmed around the uncomfortable eleven year old.

McGonagall had to basically warn the people around about being too nosey and meddlesome to keep them away for a while.

Han had to rush the lady – Madam Malkin – in preparing their orders right away, he had purchased a few sets of uniforms for him and his companions, gloves made of dragon hive, winter cloaks and scarves. But he didn't bother to hide his scowl at the attire, it was too constricting and unsuitable to his tastes. Mimi had giggled about it the whole way while Harry was busy fending off people who wanted to catch a glimpse of the Boy-Who-Lived who was rumored to have survived the wrath of You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named (Han had rolled his eyes at the silly names while Mimi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud).

In the end, Han had grudgingly bought a black bucket hat for Harry to hide half of his face (mainly the scar that people seemed to marvel so much about) and instructed him to act as inconspicuous as possible.

The white haired boy had to stop a growl at how Harry seemed to be incapable of doing something so simple, preferring to hide behind Han who was a good deal half a head smaller than him.

McGonagall had advised them to buy their wands for last since it would be the thing that might take most of their time. So they went to Flourish and Blotts to acquire their books. The affair had been short and blunt for Han and Harry but it was another matter entirely for Mimi. McGonagall had helped her in choosing appropriate books for first and second year (while paying for the required third year books for this school year – Harry had literally yelped at the sight of the monster book) and others that will aid her in the upcoming tutorials for first and second year lessons to help her catch up with her fellow age group. Thankfully, the hat had helped in somewhat obscuring Harry's identity from curious people.

Their next destination had been the Potage's Cauldron Shop to buy their cauldrons. Then the Apothecary for their potion ingredients where they met a plump and timid boy named Neville Longbottom. His grandmother hadn't paid them any notice, only giving a respectful nod to McGonagall. Han had learned about different plants and herbs that could aid him in potion and the boy even recommended a book to him – it seemed that Neville had a liking to plants. This was the first time Mimi had seen him make a new friend out of someone at first meeting. Even Harry had taken quite some time just to get on Han's friendly zone. But then again, she could understand as she practically adored the round-faced boy who would blushed at the attention she gave and Harry got along well with him (though the raven haired boy had to suppress a sigh at the look of amazement on Neville's face).

"You're very knowledgeable in this." Han had praised subtly with a nod.

Neville shyly smiled as he humbly accepted it with a thanks.

"I couldn't wait to start school!" Mimi had expressed to them happily. "It'll be fun, Neville. You, Han, and Harry would be classmates then!"

"Of course it would be fun." Harry offered with a grin, lowering his hat as some people discreetly peered at him.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." The round-faced boy replied, his eyes suddenly taking a light-hearted glint at the idea of instantly having friends at the start of the school term.

"Neville." A stern voice called and Neville staggered a little.

He looked over his shoulder at his grandmother before facing the others with a small smile.

"We have to get going. I hope to see you in Hogwarts." He bid them as he ran to the elder woman.

"See you soon, Neville!" Mimi cheerfully waved.

After purchasing some quills, parchments, and brushes (Han had been unyieldingly against quills), Harry had made a comment about the numerous amount of materials and supplies they had been carrying and McGonagall had recommended about purchasing their trunks to help in lightening their load. And they did buy trunks – enchanted ones that could fit an entire wardrobe in. The salesman had been kind enough to shrink the trunks for them (and teach the spell needed to enlarge it/vice versa as soon as they get their wands). Then Harry proceeded to buy some sweets and chocolate he could give to Larissa as some kind of souvenir from Diagon Alley.

The professor had also been obstinate that they find pets they could bring for the term.

Harry had chosen a snowy owl who had hooted to him quite loudly as soon as its amber eyes landed on him when they passed the Owl Emporium. He considered naming her Larissa just for the heck of it since the owl's amber eyes reminded him greatly of the teenager. But decided against it since he wanted to be able to attend the school (Larissa would kill him otherwise). He would give the owl a name after he had found something fitting and appropriate.

Mimi had also gotten herself an owl. It was a majestic russet with large brown eyes. Its feathers lightly lined with golden orange that seemed to glow crimson under the sunlight. She had instantly named her "Ume". Han immediately understood where she got the reference from. Harry already knew of their Asian origins and wasn't surprised. Only the professor raised an eyebrow.

While Han – Mimi and Harry couldn't stop laughing about it – had gotten himself stuck with a cat. Even McGonagall was amused.

The animal had promptly jumped on his arms the moment he entered the menagerie (he hadn't been keen on getting a bird like the other two) and was too surprised by it to look at any animal. It had chosen him to be exact. It was of peculiar color – being curious shade of light blue that darkened if the cat's mood had plummeted and turned lighter (almost white) if the mood was lifted – with large cobalt eyes that stared blankly at the white haired boy. Han had shrugged, bought it together with the cat's food, litter box, and a toy mouse. It was a male so he opted to name him "Charles". Mimi asked him about the namesake and he told them that the cat remind him of a random fairytale he had read about a prince named Charles who was famous for his coldest blue eyes known.

Said cat was currently perched on his shoulder as they all entered a wand shop with a sign displayed outside: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

When they entered, shelves upon shelves of small boxes lined the walls while dust had thinly covered the whole of the shop. Han, Mimi, and Harry looked around only to see no one around. McGonagall had insisted that she waited outside so that left only the three of them. Han could feel the large concentration of magic around the place despite its dark and grimy appearance. Then all of a sudden, a flimsy looking old man slid into the room as he stood on a ladder. Even Han jumped out of his skin as he looked at the man with slight surprise.

"May I help you, ladies and gentlemen?" The man greeted with a smile as his eyes crinkled at the edges.

Mimi eagerly stepped forward.

"We're here to get our wands, sir." She gave a polite nod to the man.

"First years?" There was an intrigued glint in the old man's eye.

"Han and I are but Mimi would be starting her third year, even though a little behind schedule." Harry elaborated for his friends as he hesitantly removed the hat off his head.

None of them liked the delighted cheer in the man's face.

"No problem! Just call me Mr. Ollivander, what are your names if you would?" He beckoned as they murmured their names. "Alright! Who would like to go first then?" He questioned cheerfully as a tape measure flew to his outstretched hand.

Mimi raised her hand.

"You're wand arm, please." Ollivander instructed as the girl held out her right arm.

The tape measure then began taking measures of a very stunned Mimi who squeaked out in surprise. Ollivander murmured to himself before pulling out a box from a random shelf. He opened it and offered it to the raven haired girl.

"Take a swing of it," He stated as Mimi held the wand. "Vinewood, nine inches and three quarters, dragon heartstring. Come on, swing it." He beckoned to the girl who nodded and did as he said. A nearby lamp instantly exploded – thankfully, it wasn't lit up – while the boys winced simultaneously.

Mimi yelped.

"I'm so sorry about that!"

Ollivander waved her off as his smile widened, having already retrieved the wand from the girl. He felt an odd spark from her magic and it made him very intrigued as he held the wand she previously touched. Could it be…?

He went and got a box from the highest shelf and gave himself a satisfied nod.

"Here, try this, deary." He urged as he pushed the wand to her hand. "From the wood of a willow tree, eleven inches and a half, and of a rare white phoenix feather. It had been staying too long at the top most shelf and let's see if we could get it an owner this time." The old man simply smiled at the surprised looks of all of them.

It was a light shade of brown as vine-like designs were carved into the handle. The wood was smooth with odd leave markings along it and Mimi found herself entranced by it, not noticing Ollivander's knowing look.

She gave it a wave and leaves swirled around her almost lazily, reminding her of a fine autumn morning back in their homeland.

"Splendid!" Ollivander clapped. "Next please." His knowing look hadn't vanished and Han eyed him calculatingly, for some reason he couldn't help but be wary of the old man.

Wordlessly, he held out his right arm and the tape measure began its task again.

Ollivander already had the wand in mind for this little fellow that got his curiosity flaring up. He climbed up the ladder and picked up the box next to where Mimi's had previously been.

"Here you go, lad. Also from the willow tree, ten inches and a quarter, and a dragon heartstring from the mystical dragon of the rising sun." Seeing Han's suspicious look, he just broadened his smile which was returned with a shrewd look.

Han gave it a light swing, bored.

Frost escaped the tip of his wand and Han blinked slowly.

The wand was a light gray that would look like blue if the light hit the surface correctly. Its handle was designed in swirly rune-like patterns and Han just stared at it. For some reason, Hyourinmaru's growl rumbled within his mind.

"It's certainly curious, wouldn't you say, Mr. Smith?" Ollivander offered with an unreadable glint in his eye. "Willows were closely tied to spirits, especially ghosts. I wonder why such wands would choose very young looking children." There was an underlying tone of amusement in his voice.

It didn't go unnoticed to Han or Mimi that the man mentioned 'young-looking' instead of 'young' alone.

"There's nothing more to it." Han declared resolutely as he eyed his wand.

"Oh, yes, yes. Sinister type of wood, you know. People were quite unaware of them. It could also symbolize apparitions. I heard from Asian legends that: 'Where a willow grows, a ghost will appear.' Does it do you justice, lad?" Ollivander tilted his head to the side as he eyed Han.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Han stated firmly. "The willows had stopped following us." It was a warning and Mimi had noticed it from the sharp glance she sent his way and Harry looked mighty confused at what was going on.

Ollivander's eyes twinkled as if his questions had been answered, which in a way, it had been.

Then he turned his attention to Harry Potter.

"I'll be outside, call me when this is over." Han gritted out as he stormed off, leaving a worried Mimi and Harry and a grinning Ollivander – aware of the threat that had been issued to his person.

* * *

McGonagall hadn't questioned him about his obviously foul mood as he exited from the shop. Charles just purred, trying to comfort him somewhat as his fur darkened a little into electric blue. Han had rubbed his neck in gratitude as the cat further purred in contentment.

He ignored the loud bangs from inside the store, he could hazard a guess that the man was having troubles in finding Harry a suitable wand. Han couldn't quite ignore the smugness he felt at the thought.

When Mimi and Harry finally exited, Han just scowled while Mimi instantly sidled to his side with concern, her blue eyes lingering on the shop.

McGonagall then proceeded to escort them to a brick wall, upon closer inspection, it was lined with magic. She taught them how to open the entrance if they ever needed to go back here as they all nodded to her. As they entered Leaky Cauldron and given enough direction from the witch, this was where they had to depart. The professor told them to be careful, and that he would be back the day after tomorrow to see to Mimi's studies, and bid them a goodbye.

"How are we getting back?" Harry had already been informed about the expenses, as much as he disliked it, Han could be scarily persuasive if he wanted to be. Shuddering, he pulled his hat lower as various wizards and witches eyed them. The rumors of Harry Potter being in Diagon Alley had spread fast for their liking.

"Don't worry about it, our ride is already outside." Han informed him nonchalantly, his anger at the wand maker had died down after they exited the district.

Harry paused in his step.

"What?" He stared at Han blankly, they didn't know that they would be landing here. How the heck was this person supposed to know?

"You shouldn't be surprise, Harry. Han has his ways, you know." Mimi skipped as she walked alongside the two, her expression calm but had a wistful smile.

"I don't get it. How the heck were you able to tell this person where to pick us up?" He demanded as he stared at Han who avoided his gaze. Instead, the white haired boy brought out his mobile phone from his pocket.

"I asked the professor while we were waiting for you to get your wand where we are. The Leaky Cauldron is in front of Charing Cross Road, our pizza bar isn't actually too far from here if you think about it." Han shrugged as Harry appeared to be dumbfounded.

Then Harry flushed.

"You could have just said so, you know?" He grumbled after the white haired boy.

"But it's so fun teasing you." Mimi bounded to Harry as she pinched his cheek, he swatted her hand away weakly as he glared at them half-heartedly.

"About the supplies today, I–"

"Save it, Harry. I don't need gratitude, you'll be working for it out of your paycheck." Han smirked at the taller boy.

Harry suddenly grinned as he understood.

"Well, yeah?" He wasn't confident enough yet to settle an arm across his little friend's shoulders. "Thanks anyway."

"See, Han? I told you he's sweet. Larissa loves him." Mimi smiled as Harry's grin wavered at the comment uneasily.

"Any sane human would be hard pressed to be loved by her." Han muttered under his breath and Harry burst out laughing as Mimi playfully smacked his arm, her eyes scolding them.

They exited the bar just as a grey car pulled in front of the pub. Han didn't look impressed at the car's prompt appearance while Harry was eyeing it excitedly. Though the taller boy displayed some signs of exhaustion and that could be the reason. After all, it was evening already and they would have to take Harry home. Vernon wouldn't be happy but it wasn't as if Han cared about the man's opinion anyway.

Mimi beamed just as the window slid down to reveal the driver. A mischievous grin greeted them and even Harry brightened up at the sight of the man in front of him. Narrowed eyes swept over them before the man tilted his head.

"Ready ta go home, kids?" He teased as he watched Han's expression darken at what he called them, eyeing the cat curled around the white haired boy's shoulders curiously.

Then Han sighed resignedly, opening the car's door at the passenger seat.

"Shut up, Ichimaru."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OooOoOooO**

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! :* I've given some hints about the current situation now and I hoped it would be more gradual as I write. I've gotten a little carried away in writing so the chapter was much ealier than I had anticipated, I'm actually _halfway_ through the fourth chapter! Wow. Yeah. I've been too excited about this story. If it's any interest to some, would you like to read my other story entitled "Vendetta"? It's something co-written with someone, and I would like to hear more opinions about it.

Now responding to reviews:

Maginas: Thanks, but I'm sure no one had anticipated his appearance! :)

bunch1: So that answers at least some of your speculation about Gin, I hoped. *laughs nervously* As for Ichigo, I was just thinking... well, brainstorming. He's a Shinigami, right? As in, his own powers. His chain of fate had already been severed so that technically meant he's dead and only using his body as a gigai. Shinigamis _do_ aged slowly. Just a passing theory, anyway.

Jiyle: Yep! Gin's here! Maybe you'll get some hint here. And yes, Japan is the country of the rising sun. Quite dramatic, I know. ;) Thanks!

Maverick14th: Thanks! You make me swell with joy. Of course, Shiro's not going to like Malfoy. He's from Junrinan and "technically" a muggleborn, so he wouldn't take his attitude lying down, he's still a prideful fellow. As for Ichigo, I could also imagine that happening. He's reckless but I like his character!

HarryPotterForLife7: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it. And yeah, I instructed him to hang there. Kiddin' :D

Ziya Hitsugaya: Again, thanks for the review. And I hoped this was soon enough for you? :)

reality deviant: You're welcome. As for that, it would be revealed some time later on. It might ruin the surprise or suspense.

GenoBeast: Thank you for your honest speculation. I really appreciate that. But before you even commented on that, I already got it covered. Han and Mimi are blending in with the people here so they are honest-to-gods kids in the eyes of every adult in England right now. They needed someone who had the power to help overcome the stubborn and resentful relatives of Harry (something Larissa or Raul couldn't be). And Gin creeping them up was just too good to pass up, it's really amazing how he could intimidate someone just by being in the same room as them. Thanks again.

Ume-han: Wow, you got that one right! I also like their bond and it was mostly Aizen's fault that drove them apart and Momo's innocence to blind her. It would be a waste if it just broke and disappears. Thanks for liking it. :)

asredwer: Thanks for the compliment! I bet no one really suspected Gin. I wouldn't if I were a reader. Anyways, as for your concern, I had already thought it up several times. But I can't tell yet. Shiro's got an intelligent mind on him, he could reason with them.

And **yes**, they are now eventually going to Hogwarts in the _next_ chapter! Hooray! There, I hoped I had answered enough. I don't want to give all the main points away, there would be no anticipation at all. I don't know if the chapter is to your liking but I really hope it is.

**Please enjoy the story**!

* * *

First Step Towards Another Day  
Chapter Three

"New possibilities are open to everyone."

* * *

The journey to Privet Drive was short.

Throughout the trip, Harry had fallen asleep somewhere along the middle with his head resting on Mimi's shoulder at the back while Han had opted in taking the front seat beside Ichimaru Gin. He was good in masking his surprise in seeing the silver haired man since his fellow ex-captain was supposed to be somewhere in Japan on an important business trip. Hell, the man had just been at the pizza bar waving his goodbyes to the staff a week ago.

Han knew it was risky to go back in Japan but who was he to stop Gin from building a place for himself in the future?

As the car was parked in front Number 4 Privet Drive, Han crossed his arms as he faced away from the humming Ichimaru.

He vaguely heard Mimi gently waking Harry up into the state of consciousness. The boy did so groggily and they could all understand the exhaustion he exuded, they had been purchasing things in the alley for the most part of seven hours straight. Add to the fact that they had to be discreet around people because they wanted to shake the hands of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Looking over his seat, Han peered at the other two and let his blue eyes gazed at Harry grimly.

"You would have to leave your things with us. Just to be on the safe side." The white haired boy instructed, remembering Vernon and Petunia's apparent dislike for magic.

Harry jolted in his seat.

"But Gin's here!" He protested as he gazed at the silver haired man.

"Better safe than sorry, eh Han?" Gin's grin widened, he had taken a particular liking for the white haired boy's new name. "This magic business is really somethin' else, first time I've ever heard of it."

"Yes, now would you two dim-witted fools move it?" Han demanded as he levelled them with a glare.

Harry visibly gulped but returned it with a defiant stare of his own.

"Let 'im, Harry. I'm sure Han knows what he's doin'." Gin placated as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"But, it's my stuff. With you here…"

"It's alright, at least we'll be rest assured, ne kiddo?" The silver haired man's playful tone made Harry frown but soon gave in as he sighed defeatedly. Taking off his seatbelt, Gin jerked his head at the direction of the Dursley's house to Harry who nodded sullenly.

As they got out of the car, Han's eye followed after them silently as did Mimi's.

Ringing the doorbell, Gin continued his humming earlier, looking quite excited himself while Harry appeared to be extremely relieved. The door opened as Vernon Dursley's face greeted them. His face then twisted with rage as soon as he saw Gin, he tried slamming the door to their face but the silver haired man's hand was faster as it shot out and pushed the door with surprising strength misguided by his lanky and quite bony frame. Despite the anger visible in his Uncle's face, Harry wasn't stupid enough not to recognize the terror in the man's eyes. Even Harry felt the same thing when he first met Ichimaru Gin those six months ago.

"Now, now, Verny. That wasn' very nice." Gin pouted as he tilted his head. "I just came ta drop by lil' Harry here, out with some friends. Ya know, youth these days." He patted the boy on the head as Vernon scowled.

"I don't care! The freak had been gone long enough and that left no one doing the chores here!" The man complained and ranted as he glared at the boy who returned it, feeling more confident with Gin by his side.

"Eh?" The silver haired man's grin widened and it seemed to have unsettled Vernon greatly. "I wasn' aware that ya have a maid instead of a nephew 'ere." His tone was underlying with scorn and mockery.

"H-He's paying his keep here!" Vernon was now intimidated as he took a step back.

"Darling, who is it?" A female voice rang and Gin found Petunia Dursley looking over the obese man's shoulder. Her light-hearted expression turned rigid as fear sprang in her eyes readily.

"Hey Pet! How ya doin'?" Gin called cheerfully, waving at her like a kid.

"_You_!" Her jaw had gone slacked.

"Don't you dare call her that, you miserable vermin!" Vernon shouted as he put himself in front of his wife, shielding her from this scary man.

Gin shrugged unrepentantly.

"Just wanted ta know how ya's doin' is all." He then leaned to the man, sneering. "And Harry has earned his keep 'ere more than 'nough, just being with ya is the most vile torture anyone had ta be endurin'. Han and his lil' band of workers made sure of tha'." He whispered before pulling back as he beamed.

"How did you know about that?" The man questioned as his eyes widened in panic.

"Told ya that I would be keepin' an eye on 'im." Gin scratched the back of his head in mock-humbleness. "'Sides, I've warned ya, didn' I? It doesn' matter if I wasn' here, I have eyes everywhere. Ya just can't listen." He chided patronizingly, opening his eyes wider for emphasis to reveal silvery teal orbs before closing them again.

"You're one of them, aren't you? Admit it!" Vernon raged as he accused.

The silver haired man shook his head with pity.

"Again, I dunno what the heck ya're yappin' about." He denied but with the amusement present in his tone, even Harry found himself questioning that. "So I'mma drop the kid 'ere. And if I don' hear good things and see improvement, I'll know. I have friends in high places, ya know?" Vernon paled at the obvious threat. "Trust me, I'll know. I've already told ya last time. Otherwise, Mr. Rochester would be one short employee if I discover ya're mistreatin' kids again. 'Kay?"

"You can't do that!" Petunia protested as she scowled up at the tall man.

"Pet!" Vernon hissed as he kept the warning in mind, this man meant no jokes.

"Just like ya can't take advantage anyone just cuz' ya feel he's different." Gin's voice had gotten colder, edgier as his demeanor changed from the playful individual a while ago, his back straightening. "We've talked 'bout this six months ago and I'm glad ya toned down. I've only been gone for a week and ya're already treatin' ya selves for a servant out of the poor boy 'ere. Last warning, ya know I'll do it _just like before_."

Remembering six months ago hadn't been pretty. And the couple paled.

"Alright, just get out of here! We won't touch the boy." Vernon grudgingly conceded as he glared hatefully at Gin while Harry grinned, then the man pulled his wife inside and away from the two males on their door.

Gin's grin transformed into a smile as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"Now take care, I've made sure they aren' doin' anythin' ta ya while ya're in this house again. Han and Mimi already made sure ya spent as lil' time here as possible anyway. So good luck, kiddo." Gin added thoughtfully as Harry hugged him around the waist.

The man had been surprised about this those cloudy six months ago but now, he just awkwardly patted the young boy's shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry murmured before hurrying inside.

* * *

Gin watched as the boy scurried inside, the house starkly quiet compared to Vernon's loud complaints a while ago. He shrugged as he moved back to the car, aside from the amusement he got from scaring the piss out of those stupid people, he had been keeping an eye on Harry. The wards here were sure tough and as Harry entered the lawn, he could feel the area pulsing with energy. He remembered his earlier days in Rukongai. The only downside in Harry's was that he had no escape from the two adults.

He entered the car again and started the engine without a word.

"You should have dropped us off first. Considering you live just _next door_ to the boy." Han remarked as he eyed Gin from the corner of his eye.

"Where's the fun in tha'?" Was the cheerful reply Han got for his attempt.

"So? Will Harry be alright?" Mimi instantly fired off the question that Gin had no doubt had been eating at them.

He nodded after a moment of tensed silence.

"Yeah, those stupid idiots thought tha' just cuz' I'm not 'ere, they could go back ta how they want. I just reminded them the error of their ways, ya know? The kiddo looks really happy so I wouldn' worry 'bout 'im." He assured Mimi who sighed in relief.

Han remembered Harry's dilemma with his relatives since Gin's absence a week ago. He and Mimi had tried their best in making the boy's life as comfortable as possible but could only do so much. They were here to start a new life so they were only children in the eyes of every adult. That's where Gin's position came in as a great help. The silver haired ex-captain had met Harry six months ago (Han had to frown at Gin's dramatic tendencies, oddly enough, it reminded him of Kaname) and had been the one really looking out for him since Gin moved in Privet Drive as their neighbor those six months ago.

If Han wasn't so prideful, he would've admitted that Gin was a blessing in disguise. But as it was, he'd settle for beneficial associate.

"C'est une belle soirée, Han." Gin murmured as they drove off. ("It's a beautiful evening, Han.")

"Pardon?" Han raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the silver haired man. "Pourquoi le français?" He questioned back in the same language. ("Why French?")

"Eh? Parce que je l'ai dit." The man smirked as Mimi giggled while Han steadily glowered at him. ("Because I said so.")

"Est-il à leur sujet?" Han relented with a sigh. ("Is it about them?")

Gin chuckled at the disgruntled tone in Han's voice, still enjoying the fact on how he could get under that skin all the time without even really trying.

"Oui." The man nodded. ("It seems that there's quite some commotion back in Soul Society–")

Han pursed his lips as he cut the man off.

("No, I don't want to hear it. Mimi and I have been starting a new life. We don't want to get involve with Shinigami business.") The boy gritted out as he avoided Mimi's intense gaze or how Gin's grin seemed to falter.

It was a requirement back in the Academy to learn several languages in order to make the soul burials as smooth as possible by communicating to foreign souls. Especially the captains who were personally taught to at least master sixteen languages during their first six years in captaincy. Han, Mimi, and Gin had made a habit of talking in different languages all the time when they were talking about spirit issues. And now was no exception.

("You know, I heard that Rangiku made it as the captain of your previous division.") Gin started as if he wasn't just told to stop. ("She seemed to have inherited your attitude, I think it's cute.") He snickered to himself as he resolutely avoided staring at the boy's reaction.

Han crossed his arms as he clenched his fists. Gin really knew how to breach the subject without effort, his former lieutenant was a sore spot to him and the man knew it. It was a low blow but somehow, Han hadn't been surprised.

("Ichimaru, just stop.") The white haired boy uttered quietly.

("But it doesn't end there, the Captain Commander ordered the restoration of powers of one Ichigo Kurosaki just a month after you disappeared. A couple of Vizards also took the captain's posts. Even though your… _absence_ was a large blow to their ranks, Soul Society had been enjoying their peace for quite some time. Until now.") His voice had gained a sinister tone as his bony hands tightened around the steering wheel.

("Stop…") Han argued weakly, scowling deeply.

("They are in a bit of a bind right now. According to Kisuke, another batch of enemies has shown themselves. I heard that it has disrupted their so-called tranquillity since they lost their primary investigator–")

"STOP! Just fucking _stop_!" Han finally exploded as he stared, wide-eyed at the silver haired man.

The car jerked into a halt.

Han barely realized that they had reached his and Mimi's place, his lips twisted in pain as he jerkily opened the door. The white haired boy didn't spare them another glance as he angrily stalked inside the pizza bar. Charles, who had been snoozing on Mimi's lap for some time, jumped out as well to follow his master.

"We're leading a normal life now, Gin." Mimi hesitantly murmured. "I think it's unfair of Han now, don't you think?"

The man sighed heavily as he leaned back.

"Mimi, I understand ya. I've also done ma' best ta make _mine_ normal too since Kisuke-kun rescued and helped me. Just like how he helped ya two. Only his consideration of what we wan' _for ourselves_ had him shuttin' his mouth agains' the Gotei." Gin reminded her but she just looked away. "But ya also have ta acknowledge the fact tha' once a Shinigami, _always_ a Shinigami."

Her eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean…"

("_That_'s exactly what I want Han to understand, we may look like these humans but _we don't belong here_.") He reverted back to French as he watched Mimi flinched at the blunt assessment.

They couldn't exactly hide in Soul Society, the Twelfth Division would have tracked them down easily. Hueco Mundo was just impractical for any Shinigami. The Human World had been their only option – their only chance. But what she couldn't understand was why Gin was bringing it up _now_, why now when things were beginning to look up for them?

"Ah." She stated faintly. "Merci. I'll talk to Han about it." She gave a small smile.

Mimi then proceeded to get out of the car and looked at Gin with question. She silently calmed down her and Harry's owls' hoots. Gin shook his head wryly as he shooed the girl away.

"Ya should rest, I'll have Larissa and Raul help me in loadin' your things inside." He told the girl who nodded gratefully. "Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle." Gin waved jovially as he grinned. ("Goodnight, Miss.")

Mimi's smile broadened.

"Bonne nuit, Gin."

* * *

"Where's Han?" Harry asked as he looked around the pizza bar.

"Buongiorno, Harry!" Larissa practically sang in Italian as she skipped to him. ("Good morning, Harry!")

She was dressed in the usual employee's uniform. A cream-colored blouse, brown skirt (slacks for the guys) and a forest green apron over it with the name of their bar embroidered on it in golden letters. Her shoulder length brown hair was tightly and carefully tied in a low bun while the strands that escaped framed her face.

The raven haired boy was already late for half an hour and he had already made up an excuse for it. He had been watching his favorite television program and hadn't noticed the time (his relatives had backed off his case since Gin's warning, Harry was slightly wary but all the more thankful of the man). He had been famous amongst his co-workers for making great and hilarious excuses. This time, he had concocted a story about a man-eating dog that escaped a nearby animal pound and how he barely eluded from being its victim.

Of course, Han could always check the local news to check if he was telling the truth.

They still had two hours before they needed to open anyway. Harry was sure Han wouldn't take it personally.

"D-Dov'è Han?" Harry queried back in his sloppy Italian knowledge, Larissa was an Italian at her mother's side who taught him some basics. ("Where is Han?")

Larissa giggled at his effort before she deflated as she translated the words.

"Oh, Harry." The teenager sighed. "Han's not feeling well according to Mimi. He didn't even come down and greeted us!" She cried dramatically as she sagged in a nearby chair where she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" Harry blinked as he recalled yesterday. "But he was just fine when we went to get our school supplies. What happened?" His concern was almost palpable as his green eyes stared directly at Larissa who got an uncomfortable look on her face.

It was no secret amongst workers on how Harry really felt about the small white haired boy. Han Smith was Harry's first real friend that was his own age. So Larissa could understand the attachment Harry had with the Smith siblings, even she adored them (or loved annoying Han). And usually, you would see the two (most of the time, with Mimi) just talking about random things or unorthodox stories. Mimi was the most animated of the three, Harry was the story-maker, and Han was the one who balanced their inane babblings with his crude logic.

As much as it disgruntled her since she was _not_ old, Larissa and Raul were the proxy parents for the three brats.

But she could tell that Mimi and Han were forced to grow older than their age stated, it was written in their eyes. Those eyes that seemed to scream that they had seen everything, no child-like innocence. Han even seemed to be on the stiff side of social and emotional flow of things, he had a hard time adjusting around people.

Larissa made sure to always force the boy to just let go and inform him subtly that it was alright, no one would judge him for being him. It was difficult but she wanted to believe that she was making progress.

"Non lo so." The brown haired teenager frowned thoughtfully, not even realizing she had stuck with her Italian ("I don't know."). "He was extremely mad last night, really, _really_ furious. You should've seen him for yourself. He didn't even go down for dinner and… Gin!" She suddenly exclaimed as her gaze zeroed on Harry.

"Gin?" Harry parroted confusedly.

"Yes, that infuriating, despicable, _vexing_ fox-guy! Did they fight or anything? Han gave him _The Glare_! The thing where his eyes are shooting lasers! What happened?" Larissa babbled rapidly, her amber eyes wide as she stared at Harry.

The Glare, as Larissa had so fondly named it with capital letters, was the look Han would give to a person when he wanted to strangle the life out of them. Harry and Larissa had only seen that look once when a drunken old man stormed to their pizza bar and forcibly dragged his daughter out for slipping out of her "job". When the man's hand intentionally slipped to the woman's posterior, Han had given him The Glare and proceeded to slap a metal tray at the man's head, then called for the local police.

It wasn't an attractive scene to watch. Han had been silent but his eyes conveyed all the disgust and aggravation he felt for the man.

At least, Mimi said lightly, her brother didn't verbally bash their unexpected visitor. At that, Harry, Raul, and even Larissa winced simultaneously.

"Really? Everything seemed alright when they dropped me off last night." Harry murmured faintly as he looked at the brunette female skeptically, frowning slightly as he did so.

"Must be something fox-guy said then!" Larissa assumed with a resolute nod.

"How the bloody hell could you think that? Gin is what–their _uncle_, right? Bad news?" Harry reluctantly speculated as he looked at Larissa with a reprimanding expression. He knew that the teenager didn't really take to Gin well.

How would she when the silver haired man made it his past time to aggravate the living daylights out of her?

"Yeah, maybe he delivered bad news. That guy looked like the perfect messenger for that." She didn't hesitate in strengthening her theory of Gin.

"'Riss!" The raven haired boy hissed as his eyes narrowed exasperatedly.

"Aww, is lil' Jamie touchy now?" Larissa poked the boy who blushed at the nickname (Harry _James_). Everyone had their own nicknames in the pizza bar. It was just a matter of courage if you had the gall to use it in front of its owner.

So far, only Milanee had no qualms about letting people call her 'Mimi'. It stuck to most by now.

"Don't call me that!" Harry indignantly protested.

"What?" Larissa blinked innocently. "I think it's spectacularly _lovely_! Are you saying you're all grown up now from Larissa's pampering, lil' _Jamie_?"

Harry's face resembled a tomato now in embarrassment.

Larissa laughed out loud.

"Oh, you're so easy to tease, Harry. Maybe 'Shiro would appreciate it more–"

"Call me_ that_ again and I'll make sure you would be assigned cleaning duty for a whole _month_." An ominous voice warned quietly and both Larissa and Harry yelped in surprise at the sudden voice that cut through behind them.

They whirled around to see Han standing there with an annoyed scowl, his arms crossed over his chest.

It was Gin who told them that Shiro means 'Whitey' in Japanese. It clung to all the workers and they started teasing Han about it. Until they met his temper very vividly, since then no one dared to utter it in front of the boy's face.

Larissa chuckled nervously at the threat.

"I won't! Holy, you shouldn't sneak up on us like that!" She pointed accusingly at the white haired boy.

"I didn't, you were too involved in your discussion to notice my approach." Han retaliated calmly, arching an eyebrow at Larissa's splutters of denial. "Mimi's asleep upstairs. Larissa, could you fix up some green tea for me?"

At that, Larissa jolted up in her seat.

She squinted her eyes and saw the almost imperceptible dark lining just beneath Han's eyes, his clammy and pallid complexion, his irritable mood, and his slightly quivering hands. She frowned, this was something she and Raul had feared. From the first few months they had known Han, nightmares haunted his sleep (from their past or experience, he refused to tell). It wasn't until Mimi had made it a point to purchase green tea did those dark dreams calmed down, maybe the air conditioner that Raul installed helped too.

But when they _did_ resurface, Larissa knew that the dreams were vicious and relentless.

She had the opportunity to wake up Han from sleep one December morning for early Christmas celebration. From the pained grunts, sweaty features, and suffering expression only did she understand the true extent of it. Han had seemed _so_ grateful when she woke him up, the kid looked so shaken that Larissa's heart subconsciously reached out for him.

It was an unspoken thing amongst the four of them. Han _still_ wasn't ready to relay it to Harry so the explaining was left to them.

Han made it a point to never bring it up to discussions, preferring to let Mimi take care of things in his place.

"Alright, I'll get to it." She agreed as she stood up, heaving a small sigh before wiping her hands on her apron.

Before she even reached the counter, Larissa enveloped the white haired boy in a tight hug–ignoring how his whole body became tensed and taut in her hold. She didn't hesitate in strengthening her embrace.

"It's fine, Han. Don't worry about it, alright?" She murmured to his ear as he slowly and extremely reluctantly relaxed in her grip.

Larissa patted his back one last time before pulling back, kissing his forehead as she did so and stepped back. She grinned at the pink tinge that crept up his cheeks but he gave her a barely-there smile, a subtle curl at the end of his lips.

"Thanks." Han replied softly, a thankful undertone in it.

"Oh, I feel so appreciated!" Larissa exclaimed dramatically before going to the kitchens for Han's tea, winking at him as she went.

Han had to remember that there were times the teenager wasn't a sloth of a worker as he made her out to be.

The white haired boy then turned to Harry who had an inquisitive look.

"Let's go at the back, I'm sure your owl would appreciate the company." Han beckoned to the raven haired boy who smiled.

"I think I already know what to name him." Harry informed as he stepped beside the smaller boy.

"Oh?"

Han raised an eyebrow but wasn't really too interested.

"Yeah, 'Riss gave me the idea. I'll name him '_Shiro_'." Harry wisely decided to run ahead of the twitching Han.

He chuckled as he heard the inevitable outburst.

"HARRY!"

* * *

The next few weeks had been a blur to the three aspiring students of Hogwarts. McGonagall did arrive at the allotted day she had surmised. Only, she had a fellow professor with her. It was a grisly man in black robes with dark greasy hair, dark glaring eyes, hooked nose, and a sneer so potent it made Mimi cringe. He was introduced as Professor Severus Snape – the one responsible for their Potions subject (since this subject would need a hands-on approach to be graded properly).

The two professors had dedicated their time in getting Mimi to get a hang on her subjects. Fortunately, the girl had a strong hold on basic studies and it hadn't been a problem for the two teachers to pour on the knowledge she should have known two years ago. Even Snape seemed grudgingly impressed at her dedication although he loathed her attitude, saying something about being perfectly Gryffindor material. Han spent most of his time observing this 'magic'. The Potions Professor seemed to dislike him too but didn't voice it outright since Han's glaring blue eyes were intensely boring on Snape's dark orbs–guarding them in how they handle Mimi.

But by far, Harry's meeting with the man was the most interesting. The raven haired boy had bumped into the man accidentally when he entered the bar. For some odd reason, the man had recognized the boy at first glance.

"Harry _Potter_?" Snape had spat the surname with such venom that Harry shrunk to himself.

The man was quite intimidating in his billowing dark robes but Han and Mimi had seen and met Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni's stern wrath to be even slightly affected by it.

"Uhm–is there something you need, Professor?" Harry mumbled quietly as he met Snape's gaze reluctantly.

"No," Snape sneered slightly. "Hogwarts aspiring celebrity, the _boy-who-lived_, what do you have to say for yourself, Potter?" He narrowed his eyes at the boy, Han looked up from the counter but rolled his eyes at the legendary name Harry had unintentionally earned for himself.

Harry saw his friend's reaction and sniggered.

Snape glared.

"Well? Is there something funny, boy?" The man scowled at the boy, apparently not appreciating the reaction.

"No, Professor." Harry shook his head.

The raven haired boy had yet to start attending the school but he was already calling them by their title. The man's eyes then shifted around the pizza bar, then settled on Harry's uniform. The boy just straightened as he smoothed out some wrinkles from his apron.

"Tch, you work at this grim and shady food establishment, how unbefitting." The man remarked snidely, turning his nose up in disdain.

Raul, who had been in the middle of serving an order to a customer, glared at the wizard.

While Harry's expression became devoid of anything as he simply opted to stare at the professor blankly. Larissa had been right, Han was rubbing off on him in several ways he had been oblivious to admit.

"I can assure you that this bar isn't a 'shady establishment', I could perfectly tell that for myself, thanks." Harry replied lowly, his eyes unblinking as he stared at the professor.

"The golden boy in the wizardry community, degraded into a lowly server. What a shame, Potter." Snape further antagonized as he smirked.

"It is a humble profession, sir. At least, this place knows how to treat people kindly unlike some others I can name who enjoy speaking down on kids for their own superior amusement." Harry quipped back angrily as he glared, his green eyes seemingly vivid.

Snape looked like he swallowed a sour lemon and pursed his lips.

Unfortunately for him, McGonagall chose that time to arrive. She seemed exasperated when she saw the familiar scorn and derision in Severus's face that only appeared at the mention of the late Marauders.

Since then, Harry avoided Snape as much as possible.

When they did see each other, Harry would glare while Snape would give a sneer of distaste.

Mimi seemed torn between reprimanding Harry and pitying him. Although she could understand, the man had become more vicious in his teachings since that day. But Mimi never back down, if anything, she seemed more determined to show a thing or two to the professor. She excelled in Charms and Herbology – something she seemed so delighted about. Though there was that one time when she attempted a tickling charm on Harry, only to have Raul accidentally shoved in the way.

The man couldn't stop laughing himself all day and Mimi had panicked about cancelling it. Raul and Larissa seemed cool about this wizardry business when they witnessed it but had been protectively watching over the three and made the point clear to the Deputy Headmistress.

Harry's birthday had passed since her tutorials–though Larissa and Mimi planned to have the celebration two days before they had to leave for Hogwarts. Harry had been insisting that they didn't need to bother but it only strengthened the girls' resolve to do so.

The one-on-one approach had been a great help in letting Mimi soak up the knowledge needed for her advancement. Though McGonagall had used a special device to make the three months remaining to its fullest by a stretch, something called a Time-Turner. Making the three months of lessons long enough to enclose seven months of teaching and studying (the Professor would even use portkey sometimes to bring the girl in Hogwarts–for Astronomy and Herbology subjects–and sorted her earlier to alleviate confusion amongst students). Mimi's commitment to achieve her immediate advancement to third year was also a great help. By the last week of August, Mimi had already finished her studies with three O's, a couple of E's and A's. McGonagall seemed to be the most proud of the results.

Unfortunately, McGonagall only had one slip (for Mimi) from the Ministry of Magic to allow the usage of underage magic outside of Hogwarts. Harry and particularly Han had been disgruntled by this since they wanted to try their hands on it.

Both had seen what Mimi had learned and were eager. Though Mimi refused to admit what house she had been placed in and declined about telling them how she got sorted.

Now, only three days were left and they would have to get to Hogwarts. The raven haired girl had been excited about the prospect and couldn't stop her excited chatters to Han, Harry, Raul, and Larissa about it, almost jumping up and down to show her enthusiasm.

"It looks like a _castle_ and is so big! Oh Han, you would love it!" Mimi gushed as she turned sparkling blue eyes at her brother.

A warm feeling spread on Han's chest. He was reminded of the time she had been so eager to start the Academy.

"It's a school, Mimi, and you're its student. You'll see it soon so stop acting like a kid on sugar high." Han rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a slight smirk blooming on his lips.

"You're excited too, right?" The girl queried happily. "We're going to be wizards!"

"Harry and I are going to be wizards. _You_ are going to be a _witch_." Han idly corrected as he sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. The action didn't go unnoticed to everyone, even to Harry who was usually oblivious, the dark bags under Han's eyes were more pronounced. His complexion was still pale and exhausted.

"I'll go to sleep. So clean up, alright?" Han ordered, his blue eyes sweeping to everyone sternly before nodding and moving.

Then Mimi turned to Harry to divert attention, Han was more irritable lately.

"Did you pack your things?" She asked with an expectant stare, hand on her hips.

Harry smiled.

"I did, they're on the guestroom next to Raul's. And _yes_," He rolled his eyes at Mimi's arched eyebrows. "I already told them I would be staying here for the remaining days before we go to Hogwarts. They didn't seem happy but they were very keen on sending me away." He informed his friends dryly.

"Don't tell me Gin had scared them away again." Even for his relatives, Mimi appeared to be genuinely worried. Harry _knew_ they didn't deserve the girl's concern or sympathy.

"Ha! Told you that guy is a total creep. But those bigots deserve him anyway." Larissa snorted as she huffed, Raul snickering beside her.

"Uncle values his work more than anything else. Gin could destroy that anytime, according to him." Harry shrugged carelessly, not really concerned to begin with.

"Harry, how could you say that?" Mimi reprimanded but as Harry just tilted his head, she couldn't stop the incessant twitching of her lips. The next thing she knew, they were all laughing at her badly stern act.

"Oh, I really love that guy!" Raul snickered but coughed as Larissa elbowed him.

"How could you!"

Raul raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"How can you _not_?"

At that, Harry chuckled as Larissa glowered at Raul. She really didn't like Gin but Harry would like to think that she was more annoyed than really aggravated. Or more in between. As he laughed with them, Harry suddenly realized that he wouldn't trade this people for anyone else (they saved him from his personal hell), he just wished that these moments would last forever.

But nothing good lasted, Harry would learn the hard way.

* * *

Han breathed in deeply into his pillow, scrunching up his brows to force himself to sleep.

He shifted uncomfortably to his side, he _still _couldn't sleep. His nightmares had started to steadily get worse as time passed by. Normally, it would only end with Aizen saying how it was needed for the white haired captain to die. But as the dreams grew broader, it ended in _those_ parts. The ones he would rather forget or leave behind. The scenes where he felt extreme humiliation and how Aizen had easily chipped off his dignity away as one of the captains in the Gotei 13.

It was something he never admitted to anyone, not even Mimi. No, he couldn't tell her of his own shame and disgrace. It was a result of _his_ weakness.

They were starting a new life now. Mimi didn't need to find out. She'll only get hurt. She already blamed herself for blinding her eyes from Aizen's treachery. He didn't need to add another burden. He couldn't. He _promised_ he would never hurt her.

Han sighed resignedly.

A creaking sound reached his ears but he was too worn out to look. Besides, he already felt Mimi's reiatsu just outside his door so he was sure that it was her. A weight settled on the side of his bed and groggy blue eyes peered up just to see Mimi's concerned visage staring down at him.

"Han?" She called gently.

"Wha' d'you wan?" His words came out slightly slurred but he didn't stop her hand from combing through his white hair. His eyes subconsciously closed at the comfort it brought him.

"It's been three hours and you're not asleep yet." He didn't need his eyes to hear the frown in her tone.

"Can't…" He murmured, sighing contently as her fingers continued their work.

Mimi sighed.

"Or _won't_." She protested quietly. Without a word, she lightly pushed Han's small body to the side to make room for herself. Han's eyes snapped open as he stared at her in surprise. She just continued pushing until she could lie down beside him.

"Wha–Hinamori, I – y'don' need…"

He must've been really out of it if he consciously called her that. But the girl just smiled as she wrapped an arm around Han's shoulders and pulled him to her chest in a hug, his head buried at the crook of her neck while her chin rested on top of the soft white spikes.

"Ssh," Mimi shushed him, tenderly rubbing the boy's back just like during their childhood days in Rukongai. "Just go to sleep, okay? I'll be beside you so don't worry about it. Let me help, please, Shiro-chan?"

It had been a long time since both of them heard her say that. Han grunted as he wriggled and attempted to get out of her hold but Mimi just held him down to her.

"Don' call me tha'." He complained sleepily, his eyes now closing as unconsciousness called to him.

"I won't, but you really should sleep. I'll stay with you, alright?" Mimi continued to reassure as she rubbed his back.

The white haired boy sighed almost inaudibly but didn't open his eyes again.

Mimi smiled as he relaxed.

"Jus' don' wet the bed again." Han finally muttered before surrendering to the fatigue and rest his body craved for.

The girl pouted but beamed as his even breathing lastly signalled his slumber. Han should've known by now that she _had_ outgrown being bed-wetter Momo. Her concerns for his lack of sleep slowly ebbed away as she reminisced during their childhood years. Their grandmother, the watermelons, the memories…

If only they stayed as they were and didn't become Shinigamis, everything would have been the same.

Then she wondered about Gin's words, Mimi suddenly came to a sad realization that the man was right, once a Shinigami, _always_ a Shinigami. As much as they loved and watched over their friends, they didn't belong here.

A tear escaped her eye as she hugged the white haired boy closer to her, burying her face on his hair.

For Han, she would endure it.

* * *

"What is the status, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" Yamamoto asked gravely as he stared at the Twelfth Division Captain.

"Well,_ Urahara_," The name was underlined with scorn. "stated that he hadn't sensed anything. But our systems definitely tracked it just at the town next to Karakura. There is something that fool isn't telling us." Mayuri sneered as he scoffed loudly.

Ukitake stepped forward as he stared at the scientist.

"Don't forget that it was Kisuke who had helped us greatly in the war." The white haired man defended as he stood straight in defiance to his fellow captain.

"But _you_ overlooked the fact that it was his fault we had a war in our hands to begin with." Mayuri retorted instantly, the room went still at the declaration. "If you failed to remember, then I shall enlighten you. It was the very same war that drove off that small captain you are so enamoured with." He spat out angrily as the Thirteenth Division Captain practically doubted his work, something he never fell behind.

The tension was now palpable in the air. Ukitake looked away as his hands clenched, refusing to meet the disdainful gaze of Kurotsuchi.

"That was out of line, Kurotsuchi-taichou." Kyouraku murmured as he glanced sharply at the bespectacled man.

"I was only stating a fact." Mayuri shrugged unconcernedly. "Don't go all dramatic on me just because I told you the truth."

"I trust Urahara. You're only making a bigger issue out of this, Kurotsuchi." Shinji yawned as he tried to stir the subject away from the former chibi-taichou and slouched, eliciting a reprimanding glare from the Sixth Division Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"That's what we did last time, right? And it drove off several captains and lieutenants a century ago. Now after the war he had designed, it drove off that small coward brat and delusional girl away somewhere in the human world." The odd captain continued to raved and rant as he glowered at the lined up captains.

Shinji now glared back, as did Kensei and Rose from their posts.

"We all make mistakes, don't you dare act like some saint–" Kensei started to reprimand angrily only to be cut off. Only, it wasn't the Soutaichou like they had expected.

"Would you all just STOP! You're all supposed to be captains, not rookies to be arguing like this!" Matsumoto-taichou sent spine-chilling looks to every captain involved in said argument. Most looked away from her icy silvery blue-eyed stare.

Most noted the change in her person. Her Shinigami robes were still in the same revealing state. She chose the long-sleeved haori instead of the sleeveless ones and the pink scarf was now looped around her neck loosely while her zanpakutō still rested horizontally across her back. While her long strawberry blonde curls were pinned into a high ponytail, leaving shorter strands to frame her now frowning visage.

Not only was her former captain a sore topic to her, the current subject of their meeting was making her frustrated.

"So says the lieutenant who slacks in her work and drinks her head off before." Mayuri huffed only to be silenced as the blade of Haineko suddenly found its way beside his throat.

"I can assure you that I have outgrown that. And you will _never_ badmouth taichou in my presence again, do you hear me?" The woman growled as she pressed the blade deeper, her eyes now a lustrous and shimmering pair of ashen gray.

"Matsumoto-taichou, stand down!" The Soutaichou finally bellowed as he slammed his cane on the floor, his reiatsu filling the room. "You're _all_ acting like children! All of you stand down as we venture back to the original nature of our discussion. No more insults from you, Kurotsuchi-taichou." He warned the captain who only growled lowly under his breath.

The Tenth Division Captain sheathed Haineko as she swiftly turned around (almost slapping Mayuri in the face with her blonde locks) and went back to her assigned place.

"Very well," Mayuri grudgingly conceded. "Our systems had tracked down traces of Ichimaru Gin's reiatsu in the town next to Karakura two days ago. It hadn't been sensed really well until it flared two days ago. You treat that idiot Urahara like some omniscient being. So how could he have missed _that_? Or at least, he had to have _some_ idea. The Soutaichou authorized some Shinigamis to trail those traces but it disappeared yesterday evening."

Mayuri's dislike for Urahara was so great that it couldn't be expressed in mere words and they were getting tired of it.

"But has it been confirmed that it was really Ichimaru?" Byakuya posed the question as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," The scientist hissed angrily. "I had Matsumoto-taichou confirm its signature the moment it appeared in our screens."

The woman just faced the Soutaichou.

"Hai, it's Gin's reiatsu. I would recognize it at first feel, just like with–" She cut herself off as she lowered her head. Just like with _taichou_ was left unsaid but it was expressed.

"Now, do you believe me? There's something that man isn't telling us. And why would Ichimaru resurfaced _now_ and near Karakura of all times?" The Twelfth Division Captain crossed his arms as he levelled a sinister stare the Soutaichou's way.

Yamamoto's slitted eyes opened slightly as he shared a meaningful glance with Unohana who imperceptibly nodded.

* * *

Harry excitedly rode the vehicle with Han and Mimi.

They were going to school now and he was very excited, especially remembering Mimi's enthusiastic chatter. They had celebrated his birthday two days ago and that was easily the happiest day of his life. Han and Mimi had given him some kind of necklace – a protective charm or something. Larissa had made the cake while Raul had gotten him a scooter (something he had been saving money for, he had already thanked the man profusely), Gin had also come (resulting into a banter between him and a particular brunette teenager) and gave him a blade, something called a tantō from his previous trip in Japan–something Harry had secretly brought with him to Hogwarts.

The raven haired boy could hardly contain his eagerness while at the same time, he was a little sombre and unhappy about leaving. He had gotten used to their usual routines in the pizza bar these past eight months and he would definitely miss it. Though there was an exasperated part of him that was not looking forward to going to Hogwarts–meaning, he had to see Professor Snape again. He was very sure the man had it in for him, only Mimi would like to think otherwise.

But on the plus side, it seemed that Han had gotten some few good night sleep. He seemed to be less ill-tempered and cross lately and that's an improvement in his book.

Larissa and Raul were standing outside the bar. The former was busy glaring at their driver, Gin who just grinned, and the latter was waving sadly.

"Take care, alright?" Raul stated as he looked at each of them.

"Yes, Raul. You'll see us for the Christmas holidays." Han rolled his eyes at him as he idly petted the dozing Charles on his lap.

"It won't be Raul if he didn't get to mother-hen us for the last time." Harry offered as he shrugged at Han's incredulous gaze.

The man frowned at the white haired boy.

"Don't forget to write letters every week?" The man attempted as he turned hopeful eyes to Mimi who giggled.

"Of course! We'll inform you of every happening, deal?" Mimi brought out a hand through the window, raising her pinky finger.

Raul happily hooked his pinky with hers.

"Deal. Don't starve yourselves, make sure to consume food three times a day." He instructed sternly.

"Yes, can we go now?" Han grouched as he crossed his arms.

"So mean!" Larissa pouted as she appeared beside Raul. Then glared at Gin again. "Drive safely, you git. If something happens to them before they even got on the train…"

At that, Han looked at their tickets again. McGonagall had mentioned some barrier against muggles' eyes. And he knew very well that Platform 9 and ¾ didn't exist in the station given to them. So they now also had to find the passage. _Great_.

"I won', Rissa. Ya worry too much." Gin smirked at Larissa's now twitching eyebrow.

"You don't worry enough. I'm serious, you fox-guy! I'll bloody castrate you if something happens to them." She warned as she narrowed her amber eyes at him.

"Hey, I looked out fo' the kids too, ya know." The man frowned at her.

Larissa smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Of course. Because you're that kind of guy." She retaliated smugly at him.

"Ichimaru, we're going to be late." Han sighed beside Gin who turned to him with mock surprise.

"Really? Well, whaddya' know?" The silver haired man started the engine. "Bye, Rissa. See you soon!" Gin then started to drive the car before the aforementioned female could throw something at his windows, the repairs were expensive after all.

"Wha–" Larissa blinked in surprise. "Hey, wait a minute! I didn't get to say my goodbyes yet!" She complained loudly.

But one of Gin's arm just shot out of the window and waved at her jovially.

"Arrgh! And don't call me that again! You bloody fox-guy!"

* * *

Gin smirked as he subtly glanced at the three children (or what looked like children in Han and Mimi's case). At least, for now, the little former taichou would be safe together with his sister in that unexpected school he had never heard of (making the process of tracking them more difficult). It's just a matter of time who will find the two first. Though he hoped, Soul Society got to them first. If not, another war he didn't want to get into would be formed again. He could only do so much and he's a tired man.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OooOoOooO**

AN: Thanks for those who liked this story. Although this was quite long, it's more of a filler chapter than anything. For me anyway. The main point would start next chapter.

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lacking Prospects: Placement of Nature  
Chapter Three

"Friendship knows no bounds."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Harry. The train hasn't even moved yet." Han remarked calmly as he brought out his book in Charms.

Harry jumped, startled. Green eyes looked at Han for a moment before he sighed heavily. He combed a hand through his already messy strands of hair, making it even more unruly. Han didn't say anything, just waited patiently for Harry to say what he clearly had wanted to blurt out for some time now.

There was a moment of silence.

Harry sighed again.

"It's just… I'm nervous about _this_. Professor McGonagall already told us about the Wizardry world thinking of me as a hero. The Boy-Who-Lived and the one who defeated… Voldemort." Harry's voice had gone soft in the end.

They could still remember the warning he received beforehand about other wizards and witches' reaction at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Han had been entirely too serious in warning Harry that he should never take example of their actions. Even Mimi seemed genuinely angry and disgusted by it–Harry would know, she seldom got on expressing things like that. McGonagall too seemed the slightest hesitant in speaking of it.

But Harry would listen to Han.

Not only was the other boy right, he had given a different point of view of the supposed 'stigma' of the Wizardry society and its sheer idiocy.

_"You should never fear anyone by their name. It's like purposely hindering yourself when in the face of that adversary._"

Harry could understand that. If nobody could stand the mere mention of Voldemort, then how would anyone fair in the dark lord's presence? Even though it was kind of cruel thinking, it was not a wonder why they had a hard time battling in that conflict Professor McGonagall mentioned. He idly wondered if his parents feared the name too.

"_Even though these wizards had a reasonable purpose to fear this dark lord, no one would be able to vanquish him when there's no one willing to overcome their fear at the mere mention of him._"

Some part of him wondered though, how had he survived the killing curse?

The main thing that confused Harry was how he had vanquished the dark lord. He wasn't even aware that he had done something like that–that it warranted such fame and reverence in this new world.

_"I'm not saying he's going back to life but it's utterly ridiculous when he was already declared dead. Besides, this Voldemort is just like any other wizard. Sure, he became powerful and learned the 'Dark Arts' but he's still a man like any of us. There's no such thing as good or evil, black or white. Never think like that and always look at the big picture. Don't be a moron and easily judge things at face value. Power–Harry, don't fear that. Never. But it could do things to someone, make them greed, kill, desire… and yet, could also teach how to protect, care… it's in the hands of that particular person how it will grow." Han advised carefully as his blue eyes seemed to glow an icy frost._

_Harry found himself nodding as he tried to understand._

_But something bothered him._

_"How do you know so much about this?" He asked the small white haired boy sitting across from him._

_They were currently at Han's room–originally, they were reading their textbooks earlier (the excitement at seeing what Mimi was learning hadn't really diminished) but they had somehow ended up discussing his status._

_Han looked at him grimly._

_For a moment, Harry thought that he was staring at an old man who was just so tired and wanted to take his last breath and rest in peace. He blinked and he was seeing Han with eyes so pained and sincere–as if passing onto Harry a lesson learned personally–and genuinely exhausted._

_"War is an ugly thing, Harry. It really is." Han answered quietly, eyes not leaving the other's._

"You're worried about their expectations?" Han asked as he stared up at Harry intensely, his lips thinned in obvious displeasure. Harry knew that Han never approved of the whole the Boy-Who-Lived thing–Harry heard that to Han, it had sounded like they were moulding some myth that Harry had to stand up to.

And that pressure was starting to bear down on him as the train moved to Hogwarts.

Harry shrugged.

"Well, yeah… I guess." He answered lamely, a little embarrassed at the admission.

Han sighed as the audible snap of a book closing rang throughout the compartment loudly. It was currently just the two of them–Mimi had said that she would explore the train and find potential classmates and housemates. Contrary to Han's complaints to Gin, they weren't running late but actually had been a little early. Harry didn't know how (McGonagall hadn't stated any clear instructions) but Han had somehow easily found the barrier to the station 9 and ¾ without problems.

It was one of the oddest encounters he had to experience–walking through a wall–and definitely a confusing one.

Wouldn't muggles notice people walking _and_ disappearing through a wall?

Fortunately, before Han could make him feel stupid for even wondering, Mimi had told him that muggles didn't even glance their way; which meant that there must have been a "notice-me-not" kind of spell casted on the barrier.

"Well, don't be." Han dismissed as his icy blue eyes gazed out the window. "They should accept you for who you are, not for what they want you to be. Remember, you are Harry first before the Boy-Who-Lived. An idiot like you should know your priorities well." The white haired boy pointed out.

"Of course I do!" Harry spluttered indignantly.

"In that case, you're scared of _disappointing_ them? Is that it?" When there was no verbal answer, Han turned to stare at Harry who avoided his gaze. "Even if they worship you as their hero, Harry, you don't even know all of those people. There's nothing wrong with trying to prove yourself but you shouldn't forget about whom you're doing it for."

Harry then bravely looked at Han oddly.

"What?" Han snapped tiredly.

"You always seem to know this kind of things." Harry remarked quietly as he self-consciously adjusted his glasses.

"Because unlike you, I know whom and what I'm doing things for." Han answered carefully, his blue eyes light.

Before Harry could question about the whom and what, the compartment door slid open.

Emerald green and icy blue turned to the newcomer.

"May I stay here with you? Everyone else's is full."

* * *

Mimi walked through the corridors of the train.

Even if she didn't get to meet her housemates or classmates, she could always go back and stay with Harry and Han. They chose the compartment at the end of the hall since Harry was uncomfortable that other students might bombard him.

People were certainly different here.

This Wizardry culture still confused her greatly. Even after all the times she had been at Hogwarts for study, there were still things that surprised and awed her tremendously. Thankfully, she was just better at masking those feelings. The professors here valued theory more than the practical aspects of education–so unlike the things taught back in the Academy where the teachers were strict and harsh in their lessons because they couldn't afford to get soft when reality of getting out there was much cruel.

And she couldn't comprehend the most was the house divisions.

Sure, it was like being in your own division back when she and Han were still officers–but wherein they divide in their duties, the houses in Hogwarts were divided by the individual's differences. That's where rivalries between these four houses were born. Mimi didn't know if they could work together because they've been separated for so long that students thought themselves as different entities from the other houses aside from their own (she had deduced just from walking around the train). They could befriend from the other group, correct, but there was always doubt lingering because they couldn't be sure about the others' loyalty; for these students, their houses came first.

This knowledge distressed Mimi to no end since she wanted to make as many friends as possible.

Lastly, the one thing that Snape had snidely warned her about; the social standing in the Wizard society. In her and her brother's, they would be what others would call "Muggleborn" who came from muggle linage; then the "Half-blood" who were born from both muggle and wizard lineage. And the worst of the bunch as Mimi decided, the "Pureblood" who came from a pure wizardry family line and thought themselves better than anyone else.

But Mimi would like to think that that's not the case.

Even back in Soul Society, nobles from the Great Four Houses were also treated as such. It was eerie but Mimi knew… it was _not_ the case. Most of the high ranking officials in the Goteijuusantai came from Rukongai; she and Han the primary example.

Mimi knew how it meant to be ridiculed for her origins and she had learned to ignore it. The day she had achieved the rank of Lieutenant was the day she learned that nobility was simply an advantage of a name. Nothing more, nothing less.

Without even noticing, Mimi accidentally bumped shoulders with someone.

Blue eyes widened in surprise and she was about to apologize only to be faced with a furious sneer. Light gray eyes glared up at her–it was a kid, maybe in Han's year–before swerving up and down her form almost disgustedly. She almost rolled her eyes, just her luck to meet one of the dreaded pureblood racists here on the train. She could tell just from the appalled and revolted expression on the brat's face. She rarely antagonized anyone, if almost not, but she had received the same measuring stare from those of nobility back in Soul Society. And admittedly, those were far more uncomfortable and intense, not only assessing her worth but everything she was; from abilities, to personality, responsibility, and even sanity…

Honestly, this brat would cower instantly under Soifon-taichou or Kuchiki-taichou's calculating glance.

"I apologize." Mimi smiled disarmingly.

If there was anything she valued from what she learned from Aizen-taichou, the easiest way to annoy someone was by not reacting at all. She had only learned and believed that through Gin–who showed no particular effect in his never-faltering grin that it unnerved and angered anyone without even doing much.

The blonde boy–his hair was slicked back and Mimi inwardly made a face as she remembered the older eras–scoffed at her.

"See that it doesn't happen again." He scowled at her, his lips curled in revulsion.

"Of course!" Mimi cheerfully agreed, clapping the boy's shoulder without his permission. "That would just be rude." The boy tried to shake off her hold, but her grip was tight and strong.

"You're one of those… muggleborns, aren't you?" The boy made a face as he grabbed her wrist to get her to let go.

If anything, her smile widened.

Mimi looked at him curiously, wondering what he was aiming for.

"What if I am?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Che," He growled as her hand wouldn't budge. "A filthy _mudblood _then, unhand me this instant."

Mimi had to give him some credit for trying to remain calm but his face only appeared to be constipated more than anything else. She had handled worse–if you count Han on his worst moods, then compared to this, it's simply a walk in the park.

She didn't know what "mudblood" was but it was understandably an insult from his tone.

"Alright." Mimi agreed easily and the boy stumbled back. "I'm Milanee Smith, by the way."

For a moment, Mimi thought he would ignore her and simply moved on.

But then, he smirked.

"Draco Malfoy. You would do to remember that name or I'll let my father know about you." It was a threat and Mimi knew it, but it was pathetic.

"Oh, I'll do." Mimi nodded vigorously, watching as his smirk widened. "Don't worry about it, Drakins, I'll be sure to remember _you_!" She grinned as he spluttered incoherently at her apparent audacity before he flushed with anger. Raul had taught her to come up with nicknames but Han thought it wouldn't come in handy.

"How dare you insult a Malfoy…" Draco growled angrily but Mimi just beamed.

"It's not an insult, it's only appropriate for a good boy." And as if mocking him, Mimi patted his head gently but he just slapped her hand away.

Seeing that he couldn't reason with the girl and too angry and insulted, Draco tried to moved past her. He succeeded but he ended up tripping on something as he landed on the floor with a thump. His cheeks reddened further in embarrassment and fury as he heard muffled sniggers from somewhere. He looked accusingly at the girl only to see her peering down at his downed form almost innocuously.

_How dare she! _He thought furiously as he gingerly got up, dusting his robes with as much dignity as he could. Before walking off to find Crabbe and Goyle, he looked over his shoulder as his gray orbs clashed with her vibrant blue; fists clenched at his sides as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"You filth," The boy snarled, but there was a serious unholy gleam in his gaze that slightly disturbed Mimi. "You don't know what you're getting into. If I were you, I would watch my back. You might be dealing with the wrong sort. _Mudblood_."

With that, he strode purposely away as the boy's expression smoothened out blankly.

That girl _would_ pay, he'll make sure of it.

* * *

Mimi suddenly found herself in a compartment with two identical people beaming at her.

She rubbed her eyes just to be sure that she wasn't seeing two things. But there was still two _identically exact_ people staring at her with awe, with a dark-skinned boy and a young redhead seated behind them doing the same thing. Before she had even moved further, these people grabbed and brought her here. It wasn't exactly every day that she found herself being cornered by strangers she didn't know so she settled for having a staring contest with them.

The twins–when she decided that she wasn't hallucinating–reminded her too much of Kurosaki Ichigo who had the same expression when Han had frozen the carrot top's feet to the ground.

Mimi didn't understand why she was here in the first place.

"That was–" One of the redheaded twins started with a manic grin.

"–absolutely–" The other continued where the other left off.

"–bloody _brilliant_!" They finished together loudly with identical wide grins, identical beaming eyes, and identical awed expressions.

Mimi blinked before she smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Then she suddenly realized she had no idea what they were complimenting. "Erm, what was absolutely bloody brilliant?" She questioned confusedly.

The boys laughed good-naturedly.

"You just showed up Malfoy!" The dark-skinned boy answered gleefully. "That awful git has been ranting for hours about his father! I'm sure you've done everyone a favor!"

"Well, I just thought he needed to learn humility." Mimi modestly admitted as her smile turned into a grin. But then, she recalled the livid expression coupled with the calculative ruthlessness that the boy just unexpectedly exuded–it seemed, there was more to wizard politics and standing she had yet to really grasp. But it would never mean that she would back down from it. Not now and certainly not ever.

Suddenly, the dark-skinned boy brightened as he shook her hand. Mimi noted that the young redheaded boy beside him looked extremely uncomfortable and somehow put out. If she guessed correctly, then this boy was somehow related to the redheaded twins.

"I'm Lee Jordan!" He introduced happily.

"Milanee Smith, just call me Mimi." She shook his hand vigorously, her blue eyes sparkling.

The twins stepped forward and Mimi carefully assessed their reiatsus, magic signatures (something she and Han learned; it turned out that they could sense magic too), so she could tell them apart instantly.

"I'm Fred and–"

"–I'm George Weasley–"

"–and of course, our little brother Ronald–"

The boy blushed as he glared at the two.

"–Ronnikins or just Ron!"

The boy–Ron–glowered at his older brothers as his cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment. So the one to her left was Fred and beside him to her right was George. For some reason, Lee was eyeing them with a puzzled gaze as both of his eyebrows rose in question. He suddenly smirked teasingly at them.

"No Gred and Forge? Or even confusion?" Lee queried with a playful jab as he pushed George towards Fred.

"Nope, it–" Fred started.

"–didn't seem appropriate–" George continued as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"–in front of a lady–" Fred continued too as he tilted his head.

"–you know?" And George finished with a mocking admonishment in his tone.

Mimi stared at the two in surprise and astonishment, even going as far as to clap her hands in delight. Ron and Lee just seemed exasperated but there was some great deal of amusement on their eyes.

"That was amazing!" She stated in wonderment. "How do you finish each other's sentences like that?"

"They've been at it for a long time. It's blood annoying sometimes." Lee grumbled but his lips were twitching into a grin.

"Yeah, they've had practice." Ron agreed easily as he nodded.

Fred gasped as he held a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"How could you–"

"–think of such a thing!" George cried out dramatically

"Oh shut it." Lee waved off dismissively, ignoring the horrified expression of the twins. "You're not a first year, are you?" Lee asked Mimi as he raised an eyebrow at her while Mimi brightened at the fact that someone brought it up.

Mimi shook her head.

"No, late enrolment." She smiled secretively at their confused expressions. "I'm on my third year. Though I have a brother entering his first year." The three boys brightened–the twins and Lee–at the prospect of a new classmate.

"That would be awesome since–"

"–ickle Ronnikins would also start this year!"

Their eyes gleamed suddenly, pleased and Ron looked curiously up at her, purposely ignoring the teasing of his brothers.

"That's great! Have you been sorted already?" Lee decided that he would be the spokesperson since the twins were a little bit difficult to hold a normal conversation with. The two's expressions went back to awed as they stared at the girl almost reverently.

To their surprise, Mimi nodded.

"I'm in Gryffindor."

* * *

Han stared at the fidgeting brunette.

"Suit yourself." He raised an eyebrow at the girl who flushed as she stammered.

"What he meant was," Harry sent Han a stern look which the white haired boy shrugged at. "Of course, you can. It's just the two of us anyways." He said kindly to the girl who nodded meekly, sitting herself beside Harry since she was intimidated by Han.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself more confidently than she acted before as she offered her hand to Harry.

"Err…" Harry trailed off, unsure as he sneaked a pleading glance towards Han who ignored him. He gulped. "I'm Harry… Harry Potter." He stated as he shook her hand politely.

"Harry Potter?" Hermione gasped as she stared at Harry with wonderment. "_You_'re Harry Potter?"

Harry reluctantly nodded as he smiled at her awkwardly, idly adjusting his round-rimmed glasses as he shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione brightened.

"I've read all about you!" She praised with an excitable nod. "You supposedly defeated a dark lord?" The girl looked like she was about to bring out her parchment and quill to record his answers, Harry would certainly not be surprised.

Wanting the attention averted from him, Harry hesitantly nodded and nervously gestured to the silent Han who had now opened his Charms book again.

"This is my friend, Han Smith." He introduced the white haired boy.

Han eyed Hermione intensely for a minute–the girl slightly squirmed in discomfort under his gaze–before ignoring the other girl completely. Harry sighed as he recognized the behaviour; it was how Han had initially reacted to Harry when they first met.

And somehow, he felt sorry for Hermione as he knew how Han's gazes could be unnerving.

Only Mimi could stay unaffected by it.

"Oh, I've already finished reading that book; _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_. It's certainly absolutely fascinating, these wizards really had other ways with things!" Hermione cheerfully informed them as she directed her voice to Han, seemingly not fazed with his standoffish behaviour just earlier.

Han looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was… interesting. I'm just passing the time as I've already finished the book two weeks ago." He answered calmly, not even batting an eye at the girl's obvious enthusiasm. He had urged Harry to read all of their books this summer to get a good start.

So far, Han was sure that they already had an idea what to expect in their classes.

"That's great! I've tried practicing how to do some spells at home and I'm fairly sure that I could do them much easier. How about you? I'm really excited about all this!" She babbled quickly, eyeing Han expectantly.

For some reason, the girl reminded him a mix between Mimi and a certain strawberry blonde woman.

Han sighed as he grudgingly took out his wand.

He pointed it at the now closed Charms book on his lap as he guided his magical energy carefully through his wand. Hermione and even Harry was eyeing him with anticipation, both wondering what he was about to cast. He smirked slightly to himself exasperatedly, some things would never change around children. He had seen Mimi cast many charm spells most of the time so he had a good idea on what to expect when saying out a spell.

With a swish of his wand, he murmured.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Slowly, the book levitated about two feet above him as he guided it with his wand. It had been the spell McGonagall showed when she first appeared. Hermione gasped as she looked at him with awe while Harry smiled faintly–knowing how Han's mind worked at things like these. Then Han caught the book as he cancelled the spell.

"That's the levitation spell in chapter seven!" She exclaimed with respect and almost knowingly.

"Yes, it is." Han smirked.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked them with a sharp glance.

"I don't really know yet." Harry shrugged. "I didn't actually wonder about it, what about you Han?"

"I don't particularly care," The others shot him an intrigued look. "As long as I get along with the people, I'm alright with it."

"As long as they're not annoying." Harry supplied easily.

"Yes, that too." Han quipped back dryly.

Hermione smiled widely at her two new friends.

"Oh! I think I could be in Ravenclaw since it's the house of knowledge but I also think of getting in Gryffindor…"

* * *

When they were halfway through their journey, Hermione had bullied the two to change to their school robes. Han was slightly miffed at his attire as he kept adjust the sleeves while always straightening the black robe over his uniform. Harry and Hermione found this slightly to be amusing–and only tried to hide it due to his grumpy glares. He didn't know _how_ but Hermione had instantly grown accustomed to his glares and acted like it unfazed her. There were even times that she just waved him off with an exasperated smile as she poked fun of his nerves. She really reminded him a cross between his sister and former lieutenant.

After that, they spent their remaining time speculating and discussing about what to expect in Hogwarts. There was even a moment where they shared stories about their lives in the "muggle" world and even though Han had stories to tell, he still felt out of place as he recalled that he wasn't any of those things. He had grudgingly told Hermione about the pizza place he and his sister owned, some vague things about Raul and Larissa but no real information to be considered confidential.

It wasn't like he didn't trust the girl–she had certainly proven herself to be smart, not only in terms of knowledge but also with a good amount of common sense. And for the short few hours Han had grown to know her, she certainly knew when not to pry despite her curiosity and when to not say things at the opportune time.

But old habits really died hard; ever since the sting of his first encounter with betrayal, he had been more cautious, more forward, and more suspicious.

It was really difficult to just let go when he had forced his life to function that way. He had acquired friends but those people had earned his trust; certainly not easily handed. Those same people had learned to prove themselves time and time again because Han had shown that he would always reflect back on things and _doubt_. Not others but himself and even Harry knew well that when it came to faults, Han almost habitually embraces the blame. Maybe it wasn't betrayal but a lingering fear of rejection; or maybe it was loneliness, or maybe he had come to accept that he needed to risk in earning friends.

Before, it never mattered because all he had was his sister and occasionally, his lieutenant.

But then, he had wanted to escape the before and wanted to start a new present. He contemplated the boy from before and Han discovered that if he wanted to begin anew, he needed to leave that angry, closed individual behind. He needed to try new things so he could get another set of results; it was risky, it was _dangerous_, but Han found that he was happy. Not _exactly_ happy but with less worries, less doubts, and less fears.

And Han _looked forward_ to it.

"Han! We're here! Come on!" Hermione smiled brightly as she waved him to come over.

"Hurry up!" Harry was almost bouncing in excitement.

Han rolled his eyes but allowed himself a small smile without regrets.

"Sheesh, you idiots should learn patience."

Harry laughed but Hermione was already beginning her scolding about how she was _not_ an idiot and wouldn't want to be called as such.

* * *

Han crossed his arms and sighed, tuning out the redheaded boy by Harry's side who was enthusiastically listing off things about Quidditch.

Ronald Weasley had proven himself to be fairly slow and easily judgmental (something that easily annoyed Han to no end). They've only exchanged one or two sentences or phrases but Han had not been impressed at all about the boy. Once they had arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, Mimi had escorted the boy to them, saying that he's also a first year–and younger brother of her newly discovered classmates.

_"Aren't you a tad small to be a first year?" Ron wondered aloud beside Mimi._

_Mimi shot him an alarmed glance while Harry tried to hide his amusement as Han's eyes narrowed._

_"I assure you, I am more than qualified." The white haired boy answered icily._

_"E-Erm," Ron shifted uncomfortably, flushing in slight embarrassment. "Sorry about that but… really, what's up with the hair though? First time I've seen one." The boy spoke out rather bluntly but there was a mix between awe and slight disgust in his tone that had Han scowling steadily._

_Hermione looked about ready to speak in his defense but Harry grabbed her arm and shook his head._

_"Han…" Mimi didn't even try as she sighed defeatedly._

_"If an incompetent idiotic moron like you couldn't tell, this is perfectly natural. I would watch your words, I may not be as forgiving as others to just let you off with an insult." Han gritted out coldly, staring at the redhead's outraged expression stonily._

_"Git." Ron simply growled._

What had crossed over his mind to actually allow Mimi to take this boy with them…

The boy had been unreasonably insufferable throughout the boat ride. Han had steadfastly ignored his presence and let Harry deal with him; while engaging Hermione in a conversation about what they read in _Hogwarts, A History_. He wasn't totally unaware of the glares he was receiving from the boy but Han decided to be the better man to not stand down at the boy's level. Harry kept shooting him pleading glances. Han knew it wasn't that Harry found the redhead unbearable but the tension built from the squabble earlier seemed to grow palpable in the air. Even Hermione was affected but was good at playing ignorant quite well.

When they had entered the premises of the castle, another moron–this time a blonde boy–had boldly stridden to Harry and _propositioned_ a friendship of sorts to the boy. Of course, it wasn't before he insulted the low-standing of the Weasley family, sneered at Han's intimidating presence, and scoffed at the Muggleborn Hermione. Han was proud that Harry had managed to brush off the Malfoy brat coolly.

Though, Han was glad to have met up Neville on the way. As much as he appreciated Hermione's company, the way she had been cutting off their conversation in order to glance disapproving stares Ron's way was a little offending. Apparently, Neville had lost his toad on the train and it was only thanks to the efforts of a certain Patil twins that he found Trevor.

Then there was Professor McGonagall who addressed the rest of the first years. She had given the same explanation about Houses, points, and the Quidditch cup that she had taught to Mimi who relayed it to Han and Harry. To her credit though, she glanced meaningfully Han and Harry's way, especially Han who returned her stare with one of his own determined ones. He almost thought she smiled but Han would rather like to say that he imagined it.

Now, they were waiting for their turn to be sorted in front of the whole student body.

Han wasn't nervous but he was getting irritated at how long it was taking. The hat had sung (as much as it was mind-boggling, Kurotsuchi would certainly be gleeful in dissecting it to shreds) and Han had watched with no little disbelief as McGonagall let the freaking hat sort them. A _hat_.

"I'm really nervous about this." Hermione admitted quietly as her eyes darted to his and Harry's direction simultaneously, finally stopping her reproachful glares at Ron's direction.

Han didn't know if it was because of the boy's almost senseless babbles and mindless criticisms or how he had mocked Han earlier.

"Look, whatever house you end up in, it'll be fine. Harry and I won't mind." He didn't even know why he was reassuring her in the first place, Han had only known the girl for almost four hours for goodness sake!

Even though still anxious, Hermione smiled happily at him with relief.

"Y-Yeah, Hermione! Don't worry about it." Neville put in but he was jittery himself.

"Thanks." The girl murmured under her breath gratefully.

"Granger, Hermione." The Headmistress called loudly while the girl jumped, startled. Hermione strode in front with as much confidence she could muster, chin tilted high and shoulders straight.

Han watched bemusedly as the girl's eyes shifted from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw. He and Harry had heard that her preference had been originally Ravenclaw but she had heard from other students that they were only known as bookworms–Hermione had been a little scared of being sorted there because she might have a hard time acquiring friends. Han supposed that it was from experience; her smarts had alienated her before. And since she had heard nothing but good things from Gryffindor, Hermione was taking a risk of joining there. But he had quickly shot down that opinion.

Whatever house she landed in, she should be proud. Just because others seemed to label them didn't mean that everyone would too. He had read that Ravenclaws were extremely intelligent and knowledgeable; something she shouldn't be ashamed of. And real friends would never depend on the houses but the bonds accumulated despite the sorting differences.

Her eyes met his icy blue ones for a second and she seemed to get determined.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The students on the table under the blue and bronze banners cheered as they clapped politely. Hermione appeared to be relieved and waved to Han joyously. As soon as she sat down, she looked to be already engaged in a conversation with a brunette boy Han vague recalled as Terry Boot. Han was just glad that she was starting to look like she was enjoying herself.

A few students got sorted as well before Neville was finally called. The poor boy appeared to be quite ashen in anxiety but he still bravely sat himself down in front of the school.

It only took a few seconds before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Han raised an eyebrow. Not that he was in disbelief like Harry and Ron was but he still didn't expect it. After all, there were different types of courage and bravery; maybe Neville would benefit there too.

Malfoy though, was slightly intriguing. The hat hadn't even touched the boy's head but had readily put him in Slytherin. He also observed the twin girls with the last name Patil; they were the ones who helped Neville after all. One was giggling excitedly as she went to Gryffindor while the other was slightly calmer but with the same exuberance as she trudged to Ravenclaw–whom he noted with amusement, Hermione was now eagerly talking to.

"Potter, Harry."

Han was tempted to roll his eyes at the silence that descended upon the hall. Many students were curiously whispering to each other and even some of the professors seemed to perk up with interest as Harry nervously trotted in front. But to Han's exasperation and slight amusement, the boy was getting good at making his face seemed stoic. But his green eyes gave him away spectacularly. Harry (mostly Larissa) had developed the habit of imitating Han's calm "facade". It had started out as a joke mostly but the boy had genuinely tried to learn it in order to deal with everyday life.

The sorting took almost five minutes, from which Han deduced, was the longest one so far. Harry seemed to be having a heated debate with the hat and from the occasional appalled glances he sent Malfoy's way, Han could only guess what it was about.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry tried to mask his relief but Han just shook his head. The boy momentarily looked to his direction and he nodded as his lips slightly tilted upwards. Harry smiled at him and waved before taking his seat beside Neville. Gryffindor's cheer was quite loud (and it was grating on Han's hearing) while the twins Mimi had been in the company of chanted loudly, "We got Potter!". His sister gave Harry a big hug to which the boy happily returned.

Several students surrounding him were staring at the exchange between him and the "boy-who-lived". Han managed to ignore them though as he waited for his bloody turn. This was taking too long.

And he hated the fact that he was left here to fend off Weasley on his own as the boy was _still_ glaring at him from time to time. It was starting get on Han's skin and goodness, he didn't want to lose his temper in front of this boy. That would be adequately admitting defeat quite easily.

When it was his turn, Han let out the impatient breath that he had been holding. Oddly enough, it got silent again but he could feel stares directed at his hair. McGonagall flashed him a small smile before placing the hat on his head after he sat down.

'Interesting.' Han managed to not jump in surprise but he scowled as he realized that the voice belonged to the hat. 'My, my, my… A very complicated mind you have here.' Han growled at the intrusion but otherwise, didn't do anything aside from stocking back particular memories away from the hat's reach.

_Just get it over with._ He mentally stated as calmly as he could which was very far from what he was feeling.

'As far as I'm concerned, Mr. _Hitsugaya_,' The amusement, Han could understand, but the sarcasm that came with the name was surprising. As if the blasted hat _still_ believed that it wasn't his real name, he had already revealed as much. 'Oh, I assure you. The mind can't lie, sir. No, of course. Not in this place. Think what you would. As you are aware, I'm just sorting and not supposed to meddle in your past. What we discuss, shall stay between you and I alone. I assure. Even then, it is not hard to sort out the lies from facts. You are a very shrouded individual shadowed heavily by his history. Several identities, though I hope you wouldn't lose who you really are to _begin_ with.'

There was a certain ominous undertone in the speech and Han frowned. Several identities–as far as he was aware, Han Smith and Hitsugaya Toushiro wouldn't be considered several at all.

A chuckle cut through his thoughts.

'Plenty of courage. Loyal to a fault to those you serve and care. A certain thirst for knowledge and very clever. But… sly, a little ambitious with an incredible thirst to prove yourself, and extremely cunning with the right set of principles!' The hat sounded too delighted for Han's taste. 'You represent all houses, such marvellous person. Yet I know who would benefit from you the most, Merlin knows just how Salazar's writhing in his grave for the disgrace his house had fallen in. Even then, someone has to stop the bloody path Salazar has started. Surely, you'll understand.'

Han was getting a foreboding feeling as the hat rambled on. He had read of Salazar Slytherin and how the house of snakes had become famous for producing dark wizards, for recruiting the most ambitious, with cunning, and the customary pureblooded wizards and witches. Honestly, any muggleborn sorted there was like sending a person to their personal death-trap. Not that he really cared (as if he would let a bunch of children intimidate him) but Han was hoping for a normal year.

The hat was not really that subtle in its insinuations.

He didn't like the sound of this.

_If you are forgetting,_ Han hissed mentally. _I'm a muggleborn and putting me there is short of social suicide. I don't particularly give any attention to reputations but even I know how unwise this is._

'That's the beauty of it!' The hat crowed triumphantly. 'Everyone there will think that you are a muggleborn. It's about time history change, lad. I'm sure this house would learn well from you. And you won't disappoint. Even I will admit that they're becoming too confident under Salazar's name. Though I suppose his distrust for muggles had attributed to the pureblood traditions. Dark times, dark times… And in an age of peril we're under, you should understand that blood ties hardly matter anymore.'

_Don't you think I know that?_ He was getting impatient as the students stared at him, suddenly aware how long he might have been sitting on the stool. _I know what it's like to be in a war. To be isolated for your difference. But I still oppose to this._

He and Mimi had heard from Snape several times already that danger still lurked–that they shouldn't be overconfident and to watch their steps. Though it had been momentarily forgotten due to Harry's affronted reaction that resulted into an argument between the two.

'I beg to differ.' The hat disagreed. 'Your mind says it all, sir. And that would make you a…'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Those who were aware of his origin got the shock of their life. Even Mimi stood up in surprise as her blue eyes questioned Han's scowling pair. McGonagall paled, as though she had seen dead come back to life. Harry, who didn't really understand the significance of it, waved at Han jovially which had the white haired boy smiling gratefully back. That was a relief (a constant, he hoped) since Harry's a Gryffindor. Han returned the hat to the shaken Headmistress before striding to the Slytherin table almost angrily. That hat didn't even listen to him contrary to what his sister warned him of and he didn't enjoy being used as some kind of means to anything.

But as he sat down, Han realized that he wasn't able to question the hat about the main thing that bugged him the most.

'…everyone there will _think_ that you are a muggleborn…'

He narrowed his eyes–that hat knew something he didn't and Han was beginning to get suspicious.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OooOoOooO**

AN: I updated early because it would be quite a while before I will. Classes would be starting in two days here and I will be very busy by then. It would be another long weeks or maybe month or months before I got to insert the next chapter. Thank you. And for those of you who didn't know Yukio, he's a character from Bleach in Fullbringer Arc.

**Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Day In, Day Out  
Chapter Five

"Life in Slytherin is just another ambitious challenge."

* * *

Day One:

Han steeled himself as he sat down for breakfast at the end of the table.

The effect was instantaneous.

Most of his housemates scooted away ever so slightly (his fellow first years) while the higher years made a face and boldly stood up before distancing themselves further from his presence. Han didn't let any of his irritation show though, he ate his breakfast calmly. It was a good thing that he had woken up early to eat–from the reactions around his table, it was a wise decision on his part. He was just grateful that Malfoy and his cronies weren't here yet to taunt him again. That would ruin his first day completely. And Han wasn't really that adept in rectifying it.

He would find a way to destroy that hat.

Being a muggleborn amidst prejudiced pureblood or half-blood fanatics was a complete headache-inducing nightmare. Last night, he had subtly casted a mild kidō barrier around his bed in order to repel hexes. It wouldn't be too surprising, one of his dorm-mates had tried it. And that Malfoy brat had–in no simpler terms–warned him about watching his back as, according to the blond, mudbloods had no place in Slytherin. Han just gave the blonde a spine-chilling look which quailed the brat but the whole of the house supported Malfoy. Not only was he a social outcast within his own house now but he also had numerous threats hanging over his head due to his "tainted" blood.

It didn't help that the last known muggleborn to be sorted to the house–Eron Whites–had been driven up the wall severely and chose the option of being expelled.

The only good thing he could see about his arrangement was that the Slytherin headquarters in the dungeons were cold.

As minutes passed by, more students slowly trickled into the Great Hall. Han had already finished breakfast but he was supposed to wait for his Head of House to get his schedule. A part of him envied his other friends, at least, they could sleep in their own bed without care of someone hexing them in their sleep.

"Well, well," A voice drawled with mockery. "If it isn't the little Slytherin-wannabe mudblood."

Han didn't even looked up from his plate as Draco Malfoy sat across from him, flanked by his plump bodyguards. It seemed that the boy didn't take too well in being ignored as Malfoy growled before banging his fist on the table; rattling some of the silver wares. Han didn't even jump or react at all, still in the same position, elbow propped on the table with his cheek leaning on his palm.

"Snake got your tongue?" Malfoy taunted as he laughed followed by the others–as though it were a hilarious joke.

The white haired boy still didn't look at the brat but he rolled his eyes at the futile efforts.

Unfortunately, the blonde boy saw it.

"Don't be so confident, you little freak. You think you're so tough?_ Potter_ isn't here to defend your little mudblood honor." Malfoy sneered with contempt, spitting out Harry's name as though it were poison.

Han levelled the boy a frosty look, icy blue eyes boring into the other's gray orbs.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably.

Then suddenly, the blonde perked up as he peered over the white haired boy's shoulder with gleeful contempt. Han didn't look behind him, aside from the fact that he would never leave his back open to Malfoy, just from the reiatsu and magic signature–he had a very good idea as to who it was.

"Hey, Han." A voice greeted pleasantly as someone stood beside him.

"Hello, Harry. Pleasant morning, I suppose." Han nodded to the raven haired boy and ignored the scowling Weasley behind his friend who kept on tugging Harry's robes as to pull him away.

"Potter, Weasley." Malfoy bit out irately, his momentary glee gone. "What are _you_ doing here? You might be lost since I believe you bloody Gryffindors were supposed to be situated at the other end of the hall." The boy glared and Han belatedly realized that most of his housemates were doing the same.

"I'm not here for you," Harry answered coolly but obviously unnerved by the nasty stares. "Don't flatter yourself." This time, his voice held a certain edge Han rarely heard.

"Oh, the pain of rejection!" Malfoy cried dramatically, as he put a hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be, then sobered. "You think so highly of yourself, Potter, it's disgusting. You even brought that filthy weasel friend of yours." He sneered as he made a face.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy!" Ron snarled as he made to move forward but Harry blocked him.

"Who gave you the right to order–?" Malfoy was cut off as the temperature around them dropped several degrees, Malfoy and his cronies and even Harry and Ron shivered at the slight chill it brought.

"Malfoy, unless you always like hearing yourself talk, I suggest you _keep_ your thoughts to yourself. Not everybody wants to hear them. For the count, only immature idiots would resort to taunting others like children." Han interrupted evenly as he glared icily but his words were laced with threat and authority–something Harry knew he rarely used.

Other Slytherins and even students from other houses paused to watch the spectacle.

Some of his housemates–either on their sixth or seventh year–looked at him with grudging respect but mostly of the younger years looked at him as if affronted that a "mudblood" would dare speak down on one of their own.

Malfoy quietened but he clenched his jaw in anger.

Han then turned to Harry with a stern look.

"We can talk later. I suggest you go back to your table, we don't want a scene on our hands." He suggested and when he saw the reluctance on Harry's face as green eyes surveyed the other Slytherins, Han realized that his friend was reluctant to leave him with these people.

It seemed that the significance and danger of a muggleborn being in Slytherin house had been explained to the boy but Han wasn't going to ask for pity or concern.

He was just glad that Harry was still his friend.

"Alright, I'll see you later." The statement was firm, Harry sounded resolute in his statement as if saying he _would_ make it happen. Then he walked away (glaring at Malfoy) with Ron in tow who glared suspiciously at the white haired boy.

Han sighed tiredly.

* * *

Day Three:

Since the encounter on his first day, the Slytherins became more ruthless in their treatment of Han.

Not that it mattered to the white haired boy. He resisted the urge of rolling his eyes at the childish insults hurled his way by Malfoy and wilfully ignored the degradation of his housemates due to his "muggle" origin. He even had to dodge hexes sent in his direction and gods, how he loved it when it annoyed them. But as Han spent more time around these people, he understood one rule.

_No one can be trusted._

It was in how vague they talk, the half-truths stated, subtle eye contacts, and even how they socialize generally. In Slytherin, there were no friends. The close thing you could get was either an acquaintance or an ally. There were also separations in the house and to Han's eyes–it appeared to be bloody, fucking _politics_. It was almost as if the house itself was the very labyrinth of survival and one man for their own. The children were using their names, family standing, reputations, and government status in order to be above the food chain. If you could back it up, then you have the power. So far, Malfoy's in the lead due to his lineage and father.

But the thing that amazed and horrifyingly fascinated Han, this fight _almost never_ needed any physical involvement (the curses and hexes were only necessary to show superiority); only the right words that screamed far too many definitions, figurative power to vanquish others in the worst ways possible (down to their family name), and their abilities to _think_ in every sense of the word as they clashed swords metaphorically.

When one was disgraced, Han instantly realized that that person was outstripped of _everything_ Slytherin had given.

Other houses weren't aware of this mind and political war happening in Slytherin–the people in his house were _so_ good in uniting at the right moment that no one saw fit to look deeper into it. That was why it had a very bad reputation among others. What one student from the House of Snakes did, Slytherin represented it as well. You hurt one of their own, you also offended the whole of Slytherin. He had learned of this when Malfoy unexpectedly defended him from a random Hufflepuff who mocked him about his hair. It was certainly surprising but highly irritating. Then Malfoy did that taunting once that Hufflepuff kid was out of the way.

Someone who wasn't a Slytherin wasn't allowed to touch Han–others came to his aid without question and later confronted him with "don't you ever forget your place, mudblood, but Slytherin won't tolerate anyone tarnishing one of its own" but the Slytherin themselves did the tormenting.

Even though without an ally within the house, he had learned to fight his way over that he wouldn't just stand there and let them walk all over him. He had made that clear last night where he had hexed back a second year who tried to curse him. It did raise his status from Slytherin pariah to "someone-who-can-still-prove-himself". It wasn't much but Han wasn't about to let that deter him as he _had_ succeeded in moving up from being the black sheep of the house.

He hated it since the very figurative battle was something Aizen would indulge in.

Han had made that distress known to Mimi. She hadn't been really rankled about which house he represented but advised him to be careful as she didn't like those people. Harry still mingled with him normally but the boy _always_ asked him how he was treated–to which he answered that it didn't matter. His friend didn't like it but would be silent after that. Ron, who had taken to always being with Harry, had expressed his immense disapproval of Harry interacting with a Slytherin, with _Han_ no less. The tension between the two was apparent every time Han saw them together as Harry never listened to Ron's opinions. Neville was the peacemaker out of the three boys and Han was glad that his shy level-headed friend was trying his best in diffusing the apprehension within his two Gryffindor classmates. The Longbottom boy also boldly interacted with him in front of anyone even though he shook in anxiety from the stares just by talking to Han.

Hermione was still the same as she found time in her schedule to chatter excitedly to him about the classes. She even introduced some of her friends Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Lisa Turpin. They had exchanged ideas and theories regarding some book Hermione had brought up as the discussion and Han realized how refreshing the debate had been compared to his recent experiences amongst Slytherin. Hermione's friends seemed to think so too since he didn't mock them about their knowledge as they had admitted that "he wasn't that bad for a Slytherin".

Mimi's friends were still undecided what to feel about him. Because they still couldn't believe that kind-hearted, gentle, and _Gryffindor_ Mimi was related to cold, sarcastic, proud, and _Slytherin_ Han. Frankly, the white haired boy didn't blame them and Harry was the only one in Hogwarts who understood how deep their sibling bond went, deeper than it looked.

Transfiguration with Ravenclaws was interesting as no one seemed to speak any ill words under McGonagall's presence. The professor though actually appeared to sympathize with Han's situation about being ostracised within his own house. Professor Binns was easily the most interesting teacher he had met. Not because of his lack of teaching abilities but because he was a bounded spirit with his soul chain attached indefinitely to Hogwarts–same for the other ghosts. Herbology was alright and the Hufflepuffs swarmed with welcome from Professor Sprout while wary smiles were given to Slytherins–with good reason too since his classmates tended to mess with the plants.

Fortunately, this year, Slytherin first years only shared two classes with Gryffindors–Potions and Flying–or things could be much worse.

Now though, he was on his way to the Great Hall for dinner. Han had just come back from the library after finishing the essay homework about the Wand-Lighting Charm and its countercharm Professor Flitwick had assigned in class. The Charms class with Hufflepuff was disappointing–not because of the professor–because Draco and his lackeys kept taunting the other house which usually led to a decrease of points for Slytherin and disturbances that interferes with the lesson.

Han snorted. _As if they were any better_, he thought irately.

Just as he saw the large double doors that led to the Great Hall, someone pulled him by the elbow rather urgently into an empty classroom. Han swore that if this was another attempt of the Slytherins to attack again…

Angry icy blue eyes met a pair of solemn yet taunting pair of sharp jade orbs.

Han stiffened in shock as he pulled his arm back as if stung and burnt, his eyes widening subtly at the edges.

Then the white haired Slytherin scowled.

"Yukio Hans Vonrarlberna." Han intoned monotonously, his stance shifting ever so slightly; more guarded but not hostile.

The blonde boy smirked.

"I didn't expect to see you here, _Captain_." Yukio mocked harshly, his eyes glittering coldly. "After all, why would a being above everyone else grace this humble old school with his presence?" His smirk widened considerably.

"Don't speak as if you don't know anything. It only makes you sound stupider than the last time I saw you." Han quipped back easily, just as vicious and just as coldly.

"I believe you would say that." The blonde nodded to himself almost knowingly, his smirk dropped but his eyes still gleamed darkly. "If I know anything, I wouldn't have been so surprised amidst my third year classmates during the opening banquet when a _little_ white haired Captain showed up. Of course, you had not informed me beforehand of your arrival. If that was stupid, what did it make you?"

"What do you want?" Han sighed tiredly, not really up to arguing with the blonde boy at this moment.

He idly noted the dark blue and bronze trimming in Yukio's uniform, especially the crest of a golden eagle on the other's robes. Just what he needed, the blonde's head inflating at being in Ravenclaw; but Han was very sure that Vonrarlberna should have been in Slytherin–knowing his personality. He never even expected the blonde to be a wizard from the start.

Yukio straightened as his blank jade eyes stared deeply into Han's now cool blue eyes that were so unlike the teal ones they were before.

"Don't get me wrong, I know you're a deserter. Forgive my mistake earlier, _former_ captain, but Soul Reapers have no business here." Yukio stated frostily as his eyes glowed threateningly. "We made the truce, now _what_ are _you_ doing here?"

"The same as the others, to learn magical education." Han smirked innocently as jade eyes narrowed. "Isn't that what this school is for?" He muttered sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm _not_ a fool. You and that other Soul Reaper are not a wizard and a witch. You're not even alive to begin with." Yukio pointed out impatiently as his reiatsu shifted ever so slightly.

"We're not a wizard and a witch until two years ago." Han corrected calmly, fighting back the defensiveness he felt.

"Two years ago…" Uncharacteristically, Yukio's eyes widened in astonishment and wariness. Suddenly, he grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulder roughly, ignoring the rigidity that signalled Han might attack him out of instincts. "You _shouldn't_ be here." He growled maliciously, his grip tightening.

"What the hell are you talking about, Vonrarlberna?" Han snarled as he stepped away from the hold, slapping the other's hand away furiously.

"You. Should. _Not_. Be. Here." Yukio enunciated bitingly as his jade eyes glowed with contempt. "Whatever happened those two years ago should have at least told you to stay away. You were not supposed to be here, least of all, _willingly_!" The boy snarled coldly his lips curled into a sneer of distaste.

Han's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You knew what happened." He accused softly as he stared unblinkingly at the blonde.

Yukio laughed mockingly.

"State the obvious." He replied back cheekily. "But the fact was that it doesn't change anything." He cooed condescendingly, his voice a harsh scorn of derision.

"What does it have anything to do with _here_?" Han struggled to remain calm as his lips almost curled into a snarl. "You're not telling everything. Stop with these incessant mind games." Han gritted out.

The blonde sighed dramatically as his eyes gleamed coldly as opposed to the bright smile on his face.

"That's the thing, captain, I _can't_. And I'm absolutely _not_ willing to risk my bone out there for your kind, especially _you_." Yukio stated selfishly as his smile dropped into a scowl. "Don't get too confident that just because of the truce that I will surrender to your wishes." He reminded almost angrily.

Han stared at him suspiciously for a moment before his eyes darkened stoically.

"I suspected as much." He speculated quietly. "But that doesn't mean I _will_ listen to you either."

With those parting words, Han shouldered his bag tightly and stormed out of the classroom with his head held up defiantly. Yukio was one of the most difficult people to figure out and he never liked the other's superfluous nature. His fists clenched as he entered the Great Hall, angry beyond belief that he abruptly turned around and moved to go to the Slytherin common room at the dungeons instead. He lost his appetite when he could imagine Vonrarlberna's face smirking. He still needed to get ready for Astronomy later tonight.

He left behind a conflicted blonde boy.

* * *

Day Four:

Han had taken to avoiding Yukio whenever he could but it didn't help that the other only needed to smile in his direction to derisively mock him. Even the Gryffindors were shocked when Mimi reacted callously to her Ravenclaw classmate. Their history wasn't exactly written well.

By now, Han was used to being by himself when in the presence of his housemates or fellow first years during class.

So imagine his surprise during his Defense Against the Dark Arts class when one of the usual empty seats beside him was suddenly occupied by another student. At first, he thought that it was due to lack of seats but then, he spotted several in front and somewhere in the back. They were sharing this class with Ravenclaws and Hermione had been pulled into another place by her friends–she did wave to him as she sent an apologetic look his way which he didn't mind.

It was a dark haired boy from his own house.

"Blaise Zabini." The boy introduced, straight to the point as he eyed Han with obvious fascination.

Oh, Han remembered him. Zabini was the only one from Slytherin to take neither sides–average standing in the social status with no strings attached. So Han was slightly miffed at the boy's sudden intention of interacting with him. He had already discovered on his own who were the purebloods and half-bloods to watch out for (not that he really gave a damn but it never hurt to be cautious). Aside from Malfoy, the Zabini family were quite well-known in their own right by remaining neutral during the war by taking no sides; like their heir.

Icy blue eyes clashed with dark orbs and Han nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Han Smith, but you already knew that." The white haired boy stated as he raised an eyebrow. His statement had already worded his question for him, 'What do you want?' but Han wasn't exactly planning to entertain anything close to genuine friendship. It just didn't count in Slytherin.

Zabini nodded in what seemed to be approval.

"You don't even care, do you?" The boy asked with a meaningful undertone in his question. But Han understood instantly.

"Why should I? I'm a nobody, remember? These traditions neither concern me nor intimidate me."

Zabini laughed lightly.

"And that is why I am conversing with you. Normally… muggleborns," Zabini's scrunched up in a weird expression Han couldn't instantly place. "are not worth the effort. But you learn to adjust… and Slytherin customs are usually out of reach for even of Granger's standards."

Han had to grudgingly agree while Hermione was smart, she could get defensive first before actually settling for being open-minded. _Children these days…_

"I don't know why a pureblood like you would even deem it worth noticeable. Unlike me, others would care, for the lack of better word." Han replied nonchalantly as he leaned back on his chair, not breaking eye contact with the other boy.

"Of course, but why should I, right?" Han's eyes narrowed, Zabini was probing for something out of him. Sometimes, he really hated cunning Slytherin folks. But even Han had to be amazed at their broad thinking. With the exception of Malfoy's bulk of protectors.

"I consider it none of my business, Zabini, but whatever you do, I could care any less."

As the boy smirked though, Han realized his error. By telling that he didn't mind what the other was up to, he had just given Zabini the right to do what he wanted in regards to Han. And from what he could see, Zabini wanted to join him against Malfoy. There had to be a story behind that… why would he go against the person considered to be on the top in Slytherin? Han realized with a grimace that he was being used as a means of revenge or grudge or something the like as he couldn't deduce another reason aside from those.

Zabini wanted to be his ally and Han wasn't going to just accept that without a condition–if he wanted to last in his house.

"And I won't listen to anybody." Han hissed as he brought out his book for the DADA.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Zabini easily agreed.

When Professor Quirrell arrived, he looked like he stumbled into the room. Han instantly tensed as he felt the man's aura and swore under his breath that he didn't notice from the very start. There was a linger of dark reiatsu within him. But even then, the thing that worried him was the taste of _dark magic_ focused on his head. He observed suspiciously that Quirrell's stutters hardly seemed normal in a psychological point of view and how the man's eyes would flash ominously every now and then.

Han stared at the man's eyes throughout the whole class. And the white haired boy could see that the man was wary and would automatically reach for his wand when Han would even move one of his hands.

The man knew something and Han could see it from the way his dark reiatsu shifted. Did the man suspect what he was? He had to talk to Mimi tonight about this.

Zabini didn't ask about the odd interaction which Han was glad about.

But Han didn't know, Quirrell was wary of him for completely different reasons than the ones Han thought of.

* * *

Later that night, just as he was about to enter the Great Hall (Han rolled his eyes at the wonder of it), Han was pulled into the most suffocating hug he could recall.

Then he jerked in surprise when he realized it was Mimi, a few feet behind him, he could hear Zabini making inquiring noises but Han was more focused on the distressed feel of his sister's reiatsu. He looked over her shoulder just to see the Weasley twins eyeing the girl with sympathy and solemnity. Mimi sniffled as her hold tightened around his shoulders and Han had to rasp that he couldn't breathe just to get her to let go.

Mimi's face was a little pallid as she smiled at him shakily.

"Han, I… I just wanted to make sure you're safe." She stated quietly, her voice quivering. "W-We faced a boggart and it was awful." Mimi bit her lip.

Han had read about boggarts before–something that showed you your worst fear. And from the way Mimi looked so shaken and ashen; wanting to make sure he was _alive_, he almost felt afraid to even ask.

He wondered what Mimi had seen.

* * *

Day Five:

Han groaned as he looked at his schedule.

The words didn't change no matter how hard he glared at it and he idly heard Zabini snort across from him.

_Double Potions: (w/ Gryffindors)_

Once they had entered the common room last night talking together without any tension building, it seemed to have rattled the whole house. A Slytherin pureblood associating with a mudblood willingly almost seemed unthinkable to them. Few dared opposed to Blaise Zabini while those who did, only left parting words that seemed rather sinister to be simple warnings. Malfoy had gone up to Zabini and insulted him about his choice of interacting with Han.

Zabini had only scoffed before calmly stating "you're not my master, Malfoy, and don't you think otherwise" and Han couldn't help but speculate that there was something deeper into it. The other purebloods were just shocked as Zabini never mentioned anything throughout the week about Malfoy's standing–even they seemed to know what Zabini was getting at.

Malfoy had been absolutely livid as he stormed off.

Han was just getting tired of always trying to understand the inner-workings of Slytherin. But he was smart enough to never let his guard down to them and so far, they knew that his sister was his weakness. As much as he knew that Mimi could take care of her own self, he was still miffed about it.

"Great, as if seeing Weasley face-to-face almost every day wasn't enough." Han groaned silently to himself.

Whenever Harry approached him, Weasley wasn't far from behind. Honestly, Han wouldn't have minded if the redheaded boy could keep his thoughts to himself about Han and Slytherin. And Han was just getting tired of Weasley trying to convince Harry that he shouldn't hang out with evil, nasty, nasty Slytherin. Han wondered though when Harry would explode–he had that same expression when he was hair's breath away from cursing you through next year.

Han snorted to himself at the thought.

"Don't get so worked up about it, Professor Snape–our Head of House–favors us and has some grudge against Gryffindors. I know it would be an enlightening class for Weasley." Zabini remarked almost offhandedly as he chewed on his toast almost thoughtfully.

"There's also that fact, Zabini, Snape doesn't like me–either by my attitude or association of Harry and Mimi." Han pointed out irately as he sighed, not even caring he had given too much away.

The white haired boy grimaced when he saw Adrian Pucey and Miles Bletchley eyeing them intensely somewhere down the table. Ever since Zabini's declared association to him, those two had been watching him more carefully than what was necessary. Great, as if Yukio Hans Vonrarl-damn-berna wasn't enough. What the blonde forgot to mention was that his pureblood lineage of Vonrarlberna was quite known within the Wizardry world–even Zabini had questioned him about his connection to him. But Han didn't want to be even linked to Yukio in any way, shape, or form–he really loathed the blonde's gloating and seemingly friendly waves as if they had always been friends.

It honestly made Han sick.

"Is that yours?" Han looked up at Zabini's question and found his gaze landing on an ordinary gray owl with a letter clutched in its talons.

His brows scrunched up in confusion as he didn't know whose owl it was nor he actually knew who would be sending him a letter. The bird landed in front of him almost carefully, leaving the letter on top of his empty plate before gliding away. Han noted that it wasn't exactly mail-day today and why he would be receiving a message. As he picked up the envelope though, just as he turned it around, his face paled a little.

In an elegant shade of turquoise ink, his whole name was written and clearly addressed to him.

_Raehan C. Smith_

His grip on the envelope tightened almost imperceptibly. Aside from Mimi, Harry, and five other people, no one knew of Han's new full name. He firmly believed in the importance of power of knowing one's real name; something proven through the achievement of mastery over one's zanpakutō. Only Milanee was generous enough to even consider letting others know hers. Zabini was eyeing him warily but otherwise chose to wait patiently for him to relay what it was about.

Han tucked the envelope within the confines of his robes, acting as if nothing happened despite the curious looks from his housemates and school mates.

The white haired boy stood up, ignoring the way Parkinson's eyes zoned on him the moment he kept the letter. Malfoy was suspiciously not present and if he had to meet him later for Potions, Han began to dread the day.

"I really can't take a break." Han sighed as he shook his head.

Zabini smirked beside him as they exited the Great Hall.

Han nodded to Harry and Neville on the way out–but he already knew Hermione was in the library as having bumped into her this morning.

* * *

"Potter, what do you think you are doing?" Snape sneered down almost furiously at the raven haired boy.

Harry had chosen to sit beside Han throughout the lesson–ignoring the disbelieving and outraged expressions from both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Zabini just shrugged nonchalantly from the other side of Han, not really caring about what the Boy-Who-Lived wanted to do. Ronald Weasley could only glare his contempt and perceived betrayal between Neville and Dean at Harry's choice in regards to seats.

"I'm sitting beside my friend, sir. Is there something wrong?" Harry questioned almost innocently but Han could see the defiance in his emerald eyes.

Snape scowled deeply.

"I supposed not but seeing where most Gryffindors are intended to be situated, I thought you would have known better." The greasy man gritted out of clenched teeth. "But I guess it isn't the case for you, Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

With that, Snape walked back in front of the class to obviously start his lesson as the roll-calls were finished a while ago.

Gryffindors were glaring at Harry for even admitting to being a Slytherin's friend and for losing the house ten points, most prominent of them were Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnigan. But the raven haired boy either didn't care or just ignored them.

As much as Han appreciated it, he didn't think it was a wise move on Harry's part.

"Wands _away_, you dunderheads!" Snape's voice wasn't really loud but the stillness in the room made it almost sound like he bellowed. "This isn't going to be a class where you need to practice foolish wand-waving. So I expect better of you unless your brains are too slow to comprehend the significance of Potions and patience to achieve splendid results." His eyes gazed around the room unnervingly but where the Slytherins hid their anxiety, the Gryffindors squirmed in their seats.

Han had to applaud the man grudgingly over his complete hold of the class.

"Potter!" Snape barked almost imperiously.

Harry straightened in his seat.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The man looked a little smug to be simply asking a question.

"D-Drought of Living Death?" Harry stated unsurely as he bit his lower lip.

Snape sneered, displeased, as he glared at the boy.

Meanwhile, Han was kind of glad that he made Harry read the whole Potions book in advance. He just knew Snape would try something like this–the same thing had been done to him during his time in the Academy and he had learned to never fall behind.

"Correct, let's try if you're really competent. Give one of the main ingredients in brewing the Swelling Solution." Now, Snape looked exceedingly self-satisfied. Malfoy, somewhere from behind them, sniggered to his friends at the obvious attempt at humiliating Harry.

Han though tensed in his seat and watched as Harry sweated under pressure.

He raised his hand–only knowing the answer through times spent in the library than in his own common room–and glared at Snape with contempt. That wasn't in the first year book and Han knew that it should be tackled next year.

"I don't know." Harry murmured at last.

"Puffer-fish eyes is one of its main ingredients, sir." Han interjected coldly, frustrated at Snape. "Though how you expect a first year to know about a second year potion is beyond me, sir, and I meant no disrespect." He snorted inwardly but held the man's glare.

The whole of first years sucked in a sharp breath. No one, as in _no one_, had dared talk back to Severus Snape–especially a Slytherin.

But Harry's eyes just widened as he stared at his white haired friend.

"Five points to Slytherin for getting it right." Snape simply said as he stared deeply into Han's blue eyes and said boy tensed as he stopped himself from wholly blocking the man from his mind, he didn't need to stand out too early.

The man then walked briskly to the board.

Snape then sneered over his shoulder at the thunderstruck class.

"What are you waiting for? Write that down!"

* * *

Day Seven:

It was a weekend and Han had wanted to relax.

By now, the argument between Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had been a legend amongst students already. He didn't need to hear the rumors to know what happened. After Potions class, Ron with the help of Seamus and Dean had cornered Harry about the incident. Harry had tried to get past them to no avail and the redhead had demanded Harry's "cooperation" to avoid interacting with Slytherins.

It had angered Harry beyond reason.

Even Han couldn't really fault him, Ron had just basically declared that he was making decisions for Harry. And if there was something the Boy-Who-Lived didn't like, it was someone dictating things for him. He already had enough of it from his relatives. So Harry Potter–polite boy, calm, and patient–had yelled himself hoarse to Ron about how the redhead didn't have any voice in what he wanted to do and who his friends were supposed to be.

All of the students had heard of it–even Snape and he had deducted another ten points from Gryffindor for causing a scene.

Yukio had even come up to Harry Potter during dinner and congratulated him, something that had Han suspicious. But Harry told him that Yukio stated that should keep his friends closer and Han didn't like the sound of that. The blonde was starting to become bothersome.

Hermione had scolded Harry about it half-heartedly but due to her mild dislike of Ron, she had given Harry a meaningful stare throughout her lecture.

His search in the library only turned up with vague answers and Han wasn't that confident yet to venture through the Restricted Section. Blood Magic and Rituals were unclearly described in the books he found and it was slightly frustrating him. The moment he had read of it once in an Ancient Runes book, Han instantly knew that it had to do something with Mimi and his situation no matter how much Vonrarlberna denies it. It was another form of magic and extremely different from the magic they were thought. According to one book, it was rarely felt by magic sensors (people who had an aptitude for sensing magic; which he and Mimi could be) unless you were directly under its influence.

The white haired boy suddenly knew it was what he's looking for.

Han was idly dozing under a tree near the edge of the lake as he took out the letter from two days ago with his name; still unopened. He had debated if he should but it looked to be important. So after much thought, he brought out the parchment within it.

_Dear Mr. Smith,_

_It has come to my attention…_

And as his blue eyes read it, Han discovered that it was from the Headmaster. The old man knew his name so Han temporarily let go of his suspicion about it but his brows furrowed in slight consternation, what would Albus Dumbledore want with him? He frowned throughout the contents of the letter and withheld a growl of annoyance.

The man wanted to meet him.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
